Huellas de su voz
by Tatjash
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo cambiara de la noche a la mañana de tal forma que tambaleara todo tu mundo haciendo que te replantees tu lugar en el?
1. Prólogo

_Hola, este fic es un fic diferente a lo que suelo publicar y aunque va datado después del 3x09 es una interpretación libre de algo que podría pasar. Gracias a una amiga que me animó hacer esto. Espero ser capaz de hacerlo, y espero que os guste. Para aquellas personas que alguna vez me habéis pedido que continué alguna historia, pues mi primer fic "largo" o lo que salga, de Arrow. Espero estar a vuestra altura como lectores. Gracias si estás leyendo esto y abrazos enormes. Os dejo con el prólogo. _

****Disclaimer: ****Es evidente que no es de mi propiedad los personajes, la serie etc... pertenecen a DC Comics, el Canal CW, la Warners bros y a los showrunners y/o productores de la serie. No tiene ánimo de lucro, ni intención de copyright.

**Huellas de su voz**

**Prólogo.**

Las últimas imágenes que Oliver recordaba de su existencia eran Ra's al ghul clavándole una espada en las costillas y las cuatro personas que más amaba en su memoria. Aquel recuerdo, había sido absolutamente revelador.

¿Cómo alguien con tanta oscuridad podía sentir solamente amor antes de morir?. La representación en su memoria de aquellas personas, formaban aquella parte de la humanidad que Oliver tanto creía perdida. Recordó a Felicity diciéndole antes de marchar, que no quería que aquel demonio le arrebatara aquella piedad que aún conservaba. Felicity creía en Oliver, aunque él no era capaz de creer en esa parte de si mismo y aún así antes de morir, solo fue Oliver Queen.

Había luchado hasta quedarse sin aliento, como alguien sin máscaras, mirando a los ojos de su asesino y murió siendo simplemente un hombre. Un hombre cuyas últimas imágenes estaban llenas de luz; un hombre que dejó de ser héroe para hacer justicia por amor a su hermana. Tal vez, aquel había sido su mayor obstáculo al luchar en aquella guerra, si hubiera luchado como Arrow, lo más probable es que Oliver, no estuviera muerto.

Porque solo aquello podía explicar la percepción de su vida acabada, con la paz que había sentido en el momento en que la afilada hoja de la espada atravesó su cuerpo. Explicar, la oscuridad después de que la luz le abrumara con el amor de sus seres más queridos y la sensación de caer al vacío porque todo había terminado. ¿No era eso la muerte? Y si estaba muerto, ¿donde estaba? ¿En el cielo o en el infierno? ¿O estaba atrapado vagando en el limbo en que los inciertos permanecían?

De pronto fue cuando advirtió que le dolía todo. Si era verdad que había fallecido, ¿porqué sentía dolor?

-No te mueras - escuchó susurrar la voz de una mujer sollozante, que atrapó su mano derecha entre las suyas y las besó. Pero era imposible que fuera su voz.

Oliver intentó pronunciar su nombre, abrir sus ojos, moverse, pero aunque él sintió que lo hacía, notó como su cuerpo no respondía, no se podía mover. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Vamos, Felicity. Deberíamos irnos - La voz de Diggle inundo la habitación. ¿Estaban los dos allí?

\- Puedes irte tu. Yo me quedo un poco más.

\- Felicity... - Oliver podía notar la voz derrotada de su amigo .s.

\- No estoy cansada John.

\- Señorita Smoak debería hacer caso a su amigo. Y descansar, le aseguro que si hay alguna novedad, yo misma seré quien la llame. - habló entonces una voz femenina que él no conocía.

\- Pero usted no sabe mi número.

\- Tienen el mío - respondió John

\- Yo me quedo. -se chica viernes se mostró tajante. Eso le habría hecho sonreír a Oliver, si no estuviera tan confuso en entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Puede dejarnos a solas? - preguntó Diggle a la desconocida. Después le siguió el sonido de unos pasos alejándose y una puerta que se cerraba.

Para Oliver aquel silencio fue demasiado largo hasta que escuchó sollozar a Felicity. El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos, no le gustaba que sufriera y algo le decía que una vez más, él la estaba dañando de alguna forma.

\- Tienes que descansar Felicity. Además sabes que muy poco puedes hacer aquí.

\- ¿Y si despierta? ¿Y si se despierta confuso y solo?

\- Felicity, no va a despertar ¿lo sabes? - la voz de John se rompió - lo mantienen vivo porque así lo decidimos, pero dicen que hay pocas probabilidades.

\- Hay probabilidades John. Las hay. Soy una mujer que adora los datos. Así que, aunque sea un pequeño porcentaje, él despertará. Es Oliver, sabemos que puede hacerlo. Solo es un coma, eso no puede retenerlo.

Se sintió conmovido por su fe en él.

\- Han pasado demasiados días, incluso aunque abriera los ojos, los médicos no pueden asegurar si sufrirá daño cerebral por el impacto de la caída.

Oliver intentó gritar para decirles que estaba allí, que estaba vivo. Pero ni Diggle, ni Felicity podían escucharle.

\- Él me dijo que volvería. Dijo que me quería, que no me abandonaría, lo prometió -su voz estaba tan quebrada...

Oliver decidió que cumpliría su promesa, podía volver, estaba vivo, solo tenía que seguir escuchando a Felicity, se aferraría a su voz, sí eso es lo que haría.

De repente, todo se desvaneció.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Se que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que publiqué el prólogo pero como este capítulo ya lo tenía publicado en el foro de Team Olicity, así estamos iguales y puedo publicar al mismo tiempo en los sitios que publique.

Muchíiisimas gracias por los comentarios, aunque ahora os contestaré personalmente a quien no lo haya hecho. Y avisar que publicaré no se si tan seguido como estos dos, pero bueno, se intentará lo que se pueda en rapidez (el siguiente está escrito :p) En fin espero que os guste... y ejem... no me odiéis muchos después del capítulo. Abrazos enormes.

**Capítulo 1.**

El sonido del teléfono sobresaltó a Felicity despertándola de golpe. Confusa al principio, no sabía donde se encontraba, hasta que se percató que estaba en su habitación. _¿Cuándo había conseguido dormirse?_ Al parecer, su subconsciente se había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama.

Intentó alcanzar a ciegas su móvil, palpando por la mesilla de noche para encontrarlo. No llevaba las gafas y todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

\- ¿Sí? - contestó al fin.

\- Felicity – la voz de Diggle al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado John? - Felicity apoyó su mano en su corazón. No era normal que su amigo le llamara a aquellas horas y temió lo peor.

\- ¡Ha sido un milagro!.

\- ¿Cómo? - le interpeló confusa

\- ¡Oliver ha despertado!, Felicity, está despierto. - recalcó con emoción.

\- ¡Oh, dios mio! - la informática se puso a llorar. - John ¿de verdad?

\- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? - podía notar su sonrisa a través de aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Lo sabe Thea? - pensó en la hermana de este, el racionalizar las cosas le hacía pensar con claridad.

\- Fue ella la que me llamó, ella y Roy están de camino al hospital. ¿Paso a recogerte o nos vemos allí?

\- Nos vemos allí. - contestó Felicity colgando y salió de la cama con torpeza

Entonces, se quedó parada en medio de la habitación pensando que hacer. Debía cambiarse de ropa, pero primero sería mejor que se pusiera las gafas, claro que si encendía la luz haría todas esas cosas más rápido, y allí iba ella de un lado para otro, intentando no volverse loca.

Quince minutos después se encontraba delante de su coche, pero sus manos temblaban. No podía conducir en aquellas condiciones. Lo mejor que podía hacer era andar un poco, tranquilizarse y parar a un taxi. Sabía que si andaba dos calles más abajo, encontraría alguno.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y el sol no había salido aún en starling city. Había cierto movimiento de personas que se iban a trabajar temprano, pero aún así envolvía ese tipo de silencio de que todos aún iban medio dormidos. Felicity caminó con la cabeza gacha perdida en sus pensamientos y las manos en el abrigo que se había puesto por encima.

Sintió como conseguía luchar con su ansiedad, la brisa fresca del invierno la invadía y la refrescaba. No sentía frío, aunque su cabeza estaba en otro lado como para apreciar todo aquello.

"_Palabras"_. Pensó.

Dos palabras. Si le hubiera dicho a Oliver esas dos palabras ¿Él habría terminado de aquella forma?

Es lo que más se arrepentía Felicity, no haberle dicho esas dos palabras después que él las dijera, pero tardó en reaccionar ¿y cuando lo hizo? ¿Porqué no corrió tras él?

\- No habría sido justo – susurró en voz alta.

Felicity secó sus lágrimas y levantó la cabeza para cruzar la carretera. Recordando ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente donde lo perdía de mil formas diferentes. Pero la pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin. Sonrío. Oliver había despertado. Sí, lo había hecho.

Llegó a su destino y como había supuesto, encontró fácilmente un taxi. Ya en su interior, le indicó que la llevara al hospital. Se recostó en el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de contar los días desde que Malcolm Merlyn bajó a la guarida y mirándola a los ojos le dijo que Oliver estaba muerto. Pero ella no lo creyó, se aferró al hecho que Oliver había muerto demasiadas veces.

La resolución de como había llegado hasta ellos, era ante todo curiosa. Pero Felicity, no quería darle más vueltas, a veces, era mejor así incluso aunque sonara incoherente. Sabía que un montañista había encontrado a Oliver en una cabaña, recostado en una cama y con todas sus pertenencias a su vera dentro de una mochila. El hombre ni siquiera comprobó si el individuo que yacía en la cabaña estaba vivo o muerto, simplemente, llamó a emergencias. Cuando estos llegaron a la montaña, le llevaron a un hospital y le diagnosticaron el coma en el que se encontraba.

Thea fue la que recibió la llamada, que tras asegurarse de que no era una broma de mal gusto, movió los hilos y el dinero necesario de Malcolm, para trasladar a Oliver de regreso a Starling city.

Durante los días de espera, Felicity y Thea entablaron cierta amistad, estaban unidas por un mismo deseo, que Oliver se recuperara. Un propósito que llevó a la informática a contarle toda la verdad a la pequeña de los Queen. Aquella verdad que tanto había clamado más de una vez.

Era consciente que Oliver no estaría de acuerdo cuando se enterara. Pero Felicity sabía que con él tiempo, lo entendería. Ya era hora que Thea supiera la verdad, sobre quien era su hermano, el porque había terminado en esa cama de hospital, el motivo por el que luchó y sobretodo conocer la realidad manipulada por Malcolm hacia su nueva amiga.

Así que Felicity fue sincera, aunque las dos terminaran llorando muchas veces, o John y Roy tuvieran sus inconvenientes. Ella contestó a cualquier duda que pudiera tener aquella chica a la que Oliver llamaba cariñosamente Speedy. Y esta se lo agradeció.

Thea lloró y se enfrentó a Malcolm, renegando de él. Asumió ante Laurel sus actos contándole que había asesinado a su hermana, asumiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones. Para sorpresa de todos, Laurel fue lo suficientemente razonable para culpar al padre biológico de Thea, como el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Sara.

Pero Thea era una Queen al igual que lo eran su hermano o su madre. Felicity veía aquella familia como personas fuertes. Sí, incluso a Moira, que a pesar de sus diferencias, aquella mujer siempre le dio la impresión que tenía agallas aunque no compartiera sus métodos. Thea se recuperó pronto, así como lo hizo Oliver, que tres días después, salía de un coma de pronostico grave.

El taxi se detuvo frente al hospital. Felicity pagó y se apresuró a entrar. La enfermera que cuidaba de Oliver la sonrió en la distancia, aunque no tan emocionada como ella esperaba. Felicity quiso convencerse que se trataba de cansancio, pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Fue entonces, cuando vió a John y a Roy en el pasillo. Eso la tranquilizó.

\- John, ya estoy aquí – anunció su llegada aunque este ya la había visto desde lejos... - ¿Cuándo podemos verle?

\- Felicity. - empezó hablar al ex-militar. Su cara lo decía todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la sensación de malestar regresó.

\- Será mejor que te sientes. - le aconsejó su amigo. Roy los observaba serio y en silencio.

\- Estoy mejor de pie. - se expresó contundente Felicity.

John la conocía demasiado bien como para insistir más, así que no lo hizo.

-Oliver... - Diggle cerró los ojos y inspiró profundamente.

Felicity se temió lo peor y durante unos segundos su mente empezó a proyectar imágenes con los peores augurios. Se sentó casi por inercia, ni en su imaginables escenarios podía imaginar de lo que John la informó.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2

Os dejo nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Se que no es una idea muy original, pero es como la idea que tengo puede ser un fic bonito (que no edulcorado XD)... Abrazos fuertes. Gracias por vuestras amables respuestas. Siento si no es gran cosa :S

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando Oliver entró por la puerta del apartamento, no se sintió en casa como le hubiera gustado. Su casa había sido aquella en la que él y Thea habían vivido con sus padres, sin embargo, la perdieron. Al igual que habían perdido a sus padres, a Tommy, a Sara o la empresa familiar.

Se adelantó con la silla de ruedas hacia el centro de la sala. Había pasado una semana desde que había despertado. Después de miles de pruebas por la caída bastante grave que había tenido, por fin se encontraba fuera del hospital.

Escuchó a Thea a sus espaldas como dejaba las llaves en un cuenco y cerraba la puerta.

\- Vaya, veo que has cogido carrerilla – cuando se giró vió a su hermana Thea sonriéndole, parecía tan cambiada.

\- Ya ves, Speedy – bromeó él con pocas ganas. Y suspiró.

Thea se paró a su lado dudosa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? - preguntó mientras le señalaba la mesa de la cocina.

Oliver se quedó mirando a su hermana.

-No tienes porque sentir lástima de mí, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Ollie solo te he ofrecido una bebida, yo iba a coger otra, es lo que hace la gente ¿lo recuerdas? - Thea sonrió intentando mostrarse amable.

-Perdona, yo … - Oliver miró hacia la ventana, sintió como sus ojos se empañaban, odiaba aquella situación, odiaba estar así. Pero no podía mostrarse débil ante su hermana pequeña ¿qué impresión tendría de él?

Thea se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, lo que le sobresaltó.

\- Tranquilo, Ollie, no estás solo en esto ¿de acuerdo? - y ella le rodeó con sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instante y Oliver apoyó una mano sobre las de su hermana.

\- Lo sé. - aunque él sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero debía intentarlo.

El timbre interrumpió su momento fraternal. Thea le dió unos golpecitos en el hombro y fue a la puerta abrir mientras él intentaba girar con la silla de ruedas en la dirección contraria, eso aún no lo dominaba mucho.

\- ¡Oh! ¡hola! ¿qué haces aquí? - saludó y preguntó con sorpresa su hermana, la otra persona posiblemente no dijo mucho.

Luego escuchó los pasos.

\- ¡Mira quien ha venido a vernos! - expresó su hermana.

Y entonces él la vió. Sonrió turbado.

\- Oh, Laurel ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a verte, tonto- bromeó ella mirando a Thea, ¿había quedado demasiado raro que bromeara con su amigo de aquella forma? – Y he traído comida china – señaló levantando unas bolsas que llevaba.

\- Dámelas, lo dejaré en la cocina – indicó Thea quitando a Laurel las bolsas de sus manos y huyendo un poco del momento incómodo - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Una cola estará bien – sonrió forzadamente la abogada.

-¿Ollie? - preguntó ahora a su hermano.

-Lo mismo estará bien – se sentía extraño teniendo a Laurel allí, pero eso estaba bien.

-Id al sofá, ahora os lo llevo – señaló la más pequeña de los tres y se marchó a la cocina.

-Tú primero – señaló Oliver para que la invitada pasara delante y él la siguió con la silla de ruedas.

Laurel se sentó en el sofá tensa y con las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas. Mientras que Oliver se había parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente, solo separados por la mesita de café. Ella miró a otro lado, fingiendo que observaba la casa.

\- Creo que no había venido aquí, está muy bien – sonrió rígida.

\- No la siento como mi casa.

\- Seguro que lo harás pronto.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Thea apareció, les dejó sus bebidas y volvió a marcharse indicando que no había guardado aún la comida china.

\- Laurel.

\- ¿Sí?

-Yo, yo lo siento, ya sabes...

Ella le interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

\- No importa, lo entiendo.

\- Pero tal vez debería haberte dicho algo, no hice bien las cosas. - Oliver realmente se arrepentía de haberse comportado de aquella forma.

\- Lo creas o no, lo entiendo. -reconoció Laurel, si él supiera...

\- Pero lo que te hice...

-No, no lo hagas- - le suplicó Laurel cerrando los ojos.

-Siento tanto haberme ido y haberte engañado con Sara. No ha sido fácil volver.

-Ollie. Hace tres años que volviste. ¿Crees que no lo hemos arreglado ya? - preguntó la abogada preocupada. Temía tanto que él lo hiciera, pero era evidente que lo iba hacer.

-Pero no recuerdo nada de estos tres últimos años.

-Lo sé- reconoció Laurel dando un sorbo a la cola.

\- Yo, te quería. Y aún lo hago...

Ella asintió con cara de pánico, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Un momento, Ollie, ahora vuelvo.

Así que se puso en pie y fue hasta la cocina en busca de Thea.

-Thea Queen. ¿No le has dicho a tu hermano que ya superamos esa parte?. Ya sabes a cual me refiero.

\- Eso es cosa tuya, ya tuvo bastante en enterarse que Tommy murió, que mi madre lo hizo, que perdimos la casa y la empresa. Aunque tuve que mentirle con esas verdades, eres lo único que aún podía mantener de su pasado. - Thea suspiró.

-Pero él y yo, ya no, ya no podemos... No puedo remover algo que ya teníamos superado.

-Ya, pero hay cosas que él no sabe.

-Ni conoce a ciertas personas. -le recordó a la hermana de Oliver.

-¿Sabes lo de ella y él? -preguntó sorprendida, creía que era la única que lo había notado al escucharla hablar, al verla en el hospital todos los dáis - Bueno, o lo que sean.

\- Digamos que es evidente. -Y Oliver empatizó con aquella persona - No me gustaría ser ella ahora mismo.

\- Pobre Felicity, saber que no la recuerda, que no sabe quien es.

-Pero podría haber estado ahí esta última semana. - Laurel no pretendía ser grosera simplemente quería hacer una observación.

\- ¿Y que le iba a decir, Laurel? Ni ella, ni Diggle, ni Roy son parte de algo que él recuerda, ya no. Tiene amnesia y por alguna extraña razón es como si hubiera vuelto de la isla otra vez.

-¿Ni siquiera recuerda el porque está en esa silla de ruedas?.

-Ni que Sara volvió de nuevo y murió. -reconoció Thea, ahora que sabía la verdad entendía como su hermano había estado protegiéndola todos estos años en la ignorancia. Ahora le tocaba a ella no explicar ciertas cosas.

Los ojos de Laurel se empañaron al recordar a su hermana y la rabia la consumió. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

-Dile que me he tenido que ir.

-Laurel no puedes irte y dejarle así, solo le quedamos nosotras dos de su pasado.

-Lo sé. Pero si me quedo le confundiré más y no es justo, ni para él, ni para mí, ni para nadie. Yo, yo necesito salir de aquí.

Y Laurel se marchó ante la mirada atónita de Oliver.

\- Ella recibió una llamada de su padre – mintió Thea – volverá. Estoy segura.

\- Me odia ¿verdad?

-No, no te odia. Pero es complicado.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! ¿qué tal estáis? Aquí os traigo el siguiente. Se que he tardado unos días (no muchos dos o tres) en traer el siguiente. Y seguiré haciéndolo así, porque me da más tiempo a escribir, y también os doy tiempo a leer. Este capítulo, posiblemente os parezca innecesario, pero para mí, es necesario. Es algo lento y a lo mejor os aburro, pido disculpas por ello. Pero en mi mente la idea estaba concebido necesitaba contar como se encuentra Felicity y de eso va este capítulo. La cosa evolucionará (puede que para bien o para mal :s) en los siguientes capítulos, pero no voy a ir tan lenta... Y hasta ahí puedo decir.**

**Pero espero que os guste. Espero que os guste. Abrazos grandes. Por cierto muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos comentarios, muchas gracias a todas.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Felicity pretendía mantenerse ocupada y no mostrarse sentimental. Debía estar contenta porque Oliver hubiera despertado. Ir a la oficina había sido complicado, pero había faltado ya demasiadas veces, como para no estar allí. Ray Palmer debía ser el jefe más comprensible del mundo, tenía sus rarezas como acosarle hasta encontrarla, pero quitando ese defecto que parecía haber dejado de lado, era cierto, que con ella había sido muy permisivo a cambio de sus habilidades informáticas.

Suspiró. Debía terminar el informe para la próxima reunión, pero su ayudante Gerry le había dejado en la mesa aquella mañana demasiadas cosas para firmar. Así que se apoyó sobre el respaldo y empezó a leer. Le gustaba saber lo que firmaba. Aunque realmente no firmaba cosas que no le hubieran sido explicadas punto por punto con anterioridad. Fue cuando en uno de los últimos contratos su bolígrafo empezó a fallar, entonces advirtió que no le quedaba tinta. Para su fastidio, no había ninguno ni en el lapicero que le había hecho A.J, el sobrino de Diggle, ni por encima de la mesa, así que empezó a rebuscar en los dos cajones de su escritorio.

El primero de ellos estaba lleno de cosas bien diversas, clips, envoltorios de chicles, folios en blanco, una grapadora, grapas sueltas, coleteros para el cabello. Pero ni rastro de un simple bolígrafo. Así que decidió abrir el otro, se le paró el corazón cuando vió aquel libro con la tapa desgastada de color verde. El libro era Ivanhoe de Walter Scott, un libro escrito en 1819, era una novela ambientada en la época medieval. La historia estaba centrada en Wilfredo de Ivanhoe, un joven y valeroso caballero. Pero la particularidad por la que Felicity lo leía era porque en ese libro, por primera vez novelísticamente se hacía mención a Robin de Locksey, más conocido después por Robin Hood. El susodicho ayudaba al protagonista en su cruzada.

Leer libros como aquel, donde el arquero de ficción más conocido del mundo era el protagonista, se había convertido en una afición divertida para ella. Le parecía divertido imaginarse a Oliver siendo el protagonista de aquellas historias, era una tontería, pero era su tontería, incluso aunque muchas veces ella se creyera Marian al leer, Felicity había sido feliz.

Suspiró, posiblemente hacía meses que lo había dejado de lado, a la vez que sus más y sus menos con su amigo eran más frecuentes. Ahora la sensación era diferente. Era desoladora.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y apretó los labios, no quería llorar, tenía que recordar los buenos momentos. Distraídamente, intentando recuperar la compostura, abrió el libro y dejó que las hojas pasarán rápidamente cuando se encontró su improvisado separa páginas. La agarró con una de sus manos y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Las lágrimas descendieron como una lluvia torrencial. Una foto. Una maldita foto que Roy les había echado a John, a Oliver y a ella.

Habían hecho muchas fotos aquel día, pero esa sin duda era su favorita. Estaban sonrientes, todo estaba calmado, hacía un par de meses que habían derrotado a Slade y era la primera foto que se habían hecho ellos tres. Nunca antes habían pensado en inmortalizar su amistad.

Ella estaba de pie entre aquellos dos hombres, los dos estaban en pose amistosa, haciendo que la mano de Diggle estuviera apoyado en el hombro de Oliver , el cual la agarraba por la cintura con fuerza. Una lágrima cayó encima de la foto, encima del rostro de Oliver y tuvo que dejar la instantánea. Se secó con las manos el llanto, pero le era completamente imposible.

Quería convencerse así misma que no le afectaba, pero ¿en qué se había quedado todo? ¿En una simple foto? ¿En simples recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido? Le dolía, le dolía sobremanera pensar que Oliver no la recordaba. Miró la foto ahora sobre el libro. Ni siquiera él entendería porque estaban sonriendo en esa imagen. Porque el maldito coma le había causado una especie de amnesia selectiva en que para él, no existía nada más después de la isla con todo lo que aquello significaba e incluso en el hombre en el que se había convertido.

Lo peor de todo, que los médicos no sabían decir si se recuperaría de aquello o no. Levantó la vista y observó con sus ojos bañados aquella oficina, había sido su oficina durante un tiempo, de acuerdo, muy corto, pero es cuando más tiempo había pasado ella allí con él. Podía ver a través del cristal, la mesa donde ahora se sentaba Gerry, y ella había sido la asistente de Oliver. Si se pusiera en pie, podría coger el ascensor hasta el último piso, entonces encontraría su antigua oficina, el mismo lugar donde ellos dos se conocieron. Pero ya no existía nada de eso, porque para él no había ocurrido. No la recordaba y mucho menos podía recordar que a su manera la amaba aunque estaba segura que nunca la querría como ella lo quería, porque sí, Felicity Smoak amaba a Oliver Queen, pero no había sido capaz de decirlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de cristal la sobresaltaron y la hicieron volver a la realidad lejos de sus tristes pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando vió a Gerry allí parado. Miró los papeles que había firmado.

\- No he terminado – reconoció y este asintió.

\- ¿Está bien señorita Smoak? - preguntó preocupado

\- Sí, lo estoy. - afirmó obstinada.

\- De acuerdo...

\- Gerry, se que no suelo pedirte estas cosas porque no es algo que sea parte de tu trabajo. ¿Pero podrías traerme un té? Creo que ahora mismo me vendría bien uno para sentirme mejor – sonrió con media sonrisa triste.

\- Lo que usted diga. - Y Gerry se marchó.

Entonces, Felicity decidió que tenía que que seguir trabajando. No podía dejar que incluso en su trabajo todo aquello le afectara. Debía seguir adelante, intentar dejar atrás que el hombre que amaba no sabía que existía, ya no. Y puede que nunca lo hiciera... Guardó la foto de nuevo en el libro y el libro en el cajón.

Se disponía a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos pensar, cuando la pantalla de su móvil empezó a iluminarse. Era Thea, sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no podía hacer y desvió la llamada. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Oliver, tal vez nunca lo estuviera.

Un pequeño ring la avisó que tenía un mensaje de texto, y bufó. Thea no se rendía. Miró el teléfono, al menos podría leer aquel mensaje ...

"_Es urgente, necesito hablar contigo"_

Y Felicity sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿Qué había pasado? 

**continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola. Primero de todo, pedir disculpas por no publicar durante un par de semanas pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido escribir, pero ayer lo hice y me cundió. Gracias a dos amigas por ayudar a que me desbloqueara en mi bloqueo. Muchas gracias a las dos, mi inspiración también os lo agradece. XD

Muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos comentarios, sois geniales. Feliz día del fanwork internacional, si al igual que yo escribís fics. Espero que os guste el capítulo, espero que me lo hagáis saber. La tónica de los próximos tres capítulos, son un poco más divertidos y amables. Me lo he pasado realmente bomba escribiéndolos. Os dejo el número 4 y nos vemos muy pronto, el miércoles o el jueves publicaré otro capítulo :p Abrazos.

**Capítulo 4**

\- No se como has conseguido convencerme de estar aquí – Expresó molesta Felicity a Thea.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, tampoco está tan mal! - quitó importancia la pequeña Queen.

\- ¿Eso crees? - la expresión de la informática mostraba que no estaba muy segura con aquello.

\- ¿Donde está tu sentido de la aventura?

\- Hackeando ordenadores – su mueca fue de completo desagrado – no esto.

\- Un poco de ejercicio no te vendrá mal – rió Thea mientras corría por la cinta andadora contigua a la de Felicity.

\- Claro, porque tu estás acostumbrada. - y con orgullo, aunque era consciente de que no debía sentirlo - Mi mayor logro, ha sido llegar a los cinco abdominales.

\- ¿En serio? - la miró su amiga divertida. - ¿No me contaste en el hospital que mi hermano y los demás siempre estaban haciendo ejercicio? Supuse que tu también lo hacías.

\- Yo solo miraba – se sonrojó Felicity.

\- Ah, mira que lista – rió Thea entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.- ¿Con qué te gustaba mirar a mi hermano haciendo ejercicio?

\- Una no es de piedra cuando, tú queridísimo hermano se paseaba sin camiseta por la guarida. Tampoco había mucho que hacer cuando eso pasaba.

\- Ollie siempre fue un poco exhibicionista. -negó con la cabeza la pequeña Queen mientras reía a carcajadas.

El semblante de Felicity se alteró.

\- Creo que no deberíamos hablar de tu hermano.

\- ¿Porqué no? - preguntó sorprendida Thea por el cambio de actitud.

\- Para mí es difícil.

\- ¿Y por eso tienes que apartarte de la idea de hablar de él?

\- Sí.

\- Tonterías.

\- ¡Thea! - protestó Felicity. Aunque era refrescante la naturalidad de su amiga.

\- Si quieres que no hablemos, no vamos hablar de él. - indicó mostrándole su apoyo.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- Pero algún día lo haremos – expresó sincera - es nuestro factor común, nos conocimos gracias a él, no podemos evitarlo. Además, en algún momento querrás saber como está y no tendrás más remedio que preguntarme. - y le sacó la lengua bromeando.

Felicity se quedó en silencio, no sabía que hacer, pero era cierto. Se sentía frustrada e intentó hacer lo que haría cualquier persona en aquel gimnasio para olvidar sus preocupaciones, como tantas veces había visto a Oliver eliminarlas. Cansándose, haciendo ejercicio a tope, así que aceleró la cinta andadora, pero aquello casi provoca que perdiera el equilibrio y tuvo que rendirse a sus limitaciones bajando de nuevo la velocidad.

\- ¡Serás bruta, chica de los ordenadores! – bromeó Thea observando a su amiga

\- Lo siento.

\- Oh, vamos, conozco esa cara de indecisión. Estoy segura que te mueres por saber como está mi hermano, pero ahora preguntar te haría contradecirte a ti misma.

\- No es contradecirme, es no dañarme a mi misma, seguro que tu respuesta será que está igual.

\- No, realmente está mejor. - reconoció la pequeña Queen.

\- Pero sigue sin recordar ciertas cosas ¿no?

Thea se mordió el labio. Había algo que sí recordaba, pero sabía que si se lo decía podría dañar a Felicity, tal vez aquella idea de llevarla engañada, no había sido tan buena idea.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – sonrió forzadamente Thea quitándole importancia – solo me he quedado pensando en una cosa.

\- ¿Qué no me estás contando?

\- Nada, no es nada ¿Porqué no nos vamos a montar a las bicicletas estáticas? Me he cansado de la cinta.

\- Pero... - Felicity se quedó con la palabra en la boca y no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su amiga.

Pedalearon durante cinco minutos hasta que Felicity no aguantó más aquel silencio.

\- ¡Por dios, Thea! ¿En serio?, ¿vas a dejarme con la duda?

\- ¿No habías dicho que no querías hablar de Oliver?

\- Ya, pero me estás asustando. - reconoció la informática, empezaba a preocuparse.

\- Si no es nada, bueno, no es nada grave, supongo.

Felicity paró de pedalear y la miró.

\- Va dímelo, sea lo que sea, podré llevarlo bien.

\- Laurel

\- ¿Qué pasa con Laurel? - preguntó sin entender.

\- Bueno, con ella nada, son más bien los recuerdos que tiene Oliver de ella.

Felicity sonrió primero sin entender, entonces su rostro empezó a palidecer, debía haberlo visto venir, los recuerdos de Oliver eran los mismos que cuando había regresado tras sus cinco años de ausencia.

\- Vuelve a estar enamorado de ella. - soltó Felicity, ni siquiera iba a dudar de ello.

\- Eso cree él. - Thea intentó quitarle importancia con su mirada.

\- Creo que nunca dejó de quererla. -confesó la informática

\- No digas eso Felicity. - a la pequeña Queen se le rompió el corazón al ver a su nueva amiga.

\- Pero es verdad.

\- Yo creo que le gustaba otra persona – sonrió significadamente Thea - pero como nunca hablamos de ello, no puedo decírtelo con certeza.

\- Oliver me dijo que me quería antes de marcharse – declaró Felicity sin pensar.

Y su cara cambió cuando se dio cuenta de la información tan certera que le acababa de decir a la hermana del arquero. Thea se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquella bomba tan reveladora, una cosa era intuir algo al ver a su hermano mirando a su ex-secretaria cuando tomaban una copa en el Verdant, otra era aquella revelación.

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

\- Las cosas eran – suspiró – y son demasiado complicadas, Thea.

\- Escucha Felicity, su relación con Laurel, fue una relación tóxica. No les benefició a ninguno de los dos. Creo que es cosa del pasado y los dos estaban bien no estando juntos. Incluso ella cuando se olió el pastel huyó.

\- ¿Huyó?

\- Vino a verle, pero las cosas no fueron bien.

\- ¿Y la culpas? ¿Qué haríamos cualquiera de nosotras en su situación?

\- La verdad, es que no lo sé. - Thea tenía un nudo en el estómago - Estoy harta de ser yo la que tenga que contarle la verdad a Oliver. Decidir que le puedo decir y que no. No sabes como odio tener que mentirle para no hacerle daño, lo que me hace comprender porque él me mintió a mí y me hace sentirme peor.

\- Lo pasó realmente mal, estuvo tentado de decírtelo muchas veces, pero tenía miedo. - confesó Felicity empatizando con su amiga.- Pero no dudes que tu hermano te quiere y su intención siempre ha querido ser sincero, pero quería protegerte.

Thea asintió agradecida por las palabras de la informática y a su vez no podía dejar de desahogarse una vez que había empezado:

-Hay cosas que no puedo contarle porque le confundirían, fuiste tu la que me contó esas cosas en el hospital, así que vería injusto contarle algo de lo que ni siquiera fui parte. Porque claro, se supone que yo no debería saberlo si algún día se recupera de esta amnesia. Un auténtico embrollo, vamos.

\- Siento dejarte con ese lío con todo mi corazón. Pero no puedo hablar con él. Quiero decir, seamos realistas, no sabe quien soy, ni siquiera sabe quienes son John o Roy. Sería raro contarle esa parte de su vida de la que fuimos parte. - A Felicity se le rompía el corazón. No quería pensarlo pero esa era su verdad, una realidad que hoy por hoy, sería demasiado confusa para Oliver.

\- Lo se, no me malinterpretes, entiendo tu postura, entiendo la de Laurel, entiendo la de todo el mundo. Pero de repente mi hermano, se topa con una hermana de veinte años, cuando solo estuvo cinco años fuera, han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos años que como bien dices, no los recuerda. Es frustante verlo comprender algunas cosas y que estén manchadas de verdades a medias como la muerte de mi madre o la de Tommy. -intentó sonreír - Si me da miedo incluso presentarle a Roy.

Felicity rió al ver la mueca de horror que puso Thea al decir aquello.

\- Eso sí me gustaría verlo.

\- Muy graciosa, futura cuñada. - le profirió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó enrojecida Felicity.

\- Nunca he visto a mi hermano decir que quería a alguien. O al menos, tan abiertamente. Así que supongo que sus planes serían, que algún día te convirtieras en la futura señora Queen – Thea solo pretendía tomar el pelo a su amiga.

\- ¡Pero si no sabes como lo dijo! - claro que Felicity se estaba tomando aquello tal vez un poco en serio.

\- Entonces, cuéntamelo. - rió Thea.

\- ¡No! - se negó la informática abrumada por el giro que había sufrido aquella conversación.

\- ¿Os besasteis?

\- No entonces. Quiero decir – Felicity se mordió la lengua - 3, 2, 1. Se supone que empezaba a controlarme.

A la pequeña Queen se le iluminó el rostro. Aquello mejoraba por momentos.

\- ¿Os habéis besado? - Thea parecía una de esas fangirls que seguían los seriales de televisión.

\- No fue muy bien - reconoció la otra.

\- No esperaba que mi hermano besara mal. Como tenía tantas conquistas... - Thea se puso dramática dentro de la mofa – Claro, que puede que fuera esa la verdadera razón por la que tuviera tantas mujeres a su alrededor, uno cría fama y la realidad es tan distinta.

\- ¡No! Besa como los ángeles. Ay por dios. - Felicity se puso las manos en las cabeza.

\- Pues ya te lo he dicho antes, cuéntamelo.

\- ¿No debería asquearte saber de la vida amorosa de tu hermano mayor?

\- ¡Aja! ¿entonces reconoces que ha pasado algo entre mi hermano y tú? ¿os habéis acostado?

\- ¡No!

\- Vamos, Felicity, no me dejes en la inopia

Felicity suspiró ¿cómo se había metido en aquel lío? ¿Y porqué tenía que recordar aquello?

\- No es un recuerdo feliz, al menos no lo fue su final.

\- ¿Porqué? Oh, vamos ¿qué pasó?

Felicity puso los ojos en blanco, anda que Thea conseguía lo que quería cuando quería algo.

\- Después de que tu te marcharas y tu hermano atrapara a Slade, pasaron unos meses, reconozco que flirteamos un poco durante ese tiempo, pero nada serio, simplemente pura coquetería, pero un día Oliver me pidió una cita y yo acepté enseguida. Claro ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? - sonrió Felicity.

Thea sonrió al ver la carita de enamorada de su amiga por su hermano. Felicity prosiguió.

\- Parecíamos tan felices de tener una cita, estaba tan nerviosa cuando llegó el día que me tomé tres calmantes. Se que balbuceé, porque realmente no teníamos nada de que hablar, ¿Qué podía no saber yo de tu hermano ya trabajando noche tras noche juntos? Somos amigos, somos compañeros. Bueno lo eramos – un pequeño deje de tristeza apareció en su cara – pero entonces él dijo cosas maravillosas, como que tal vez podría estar con alguien que le importara, que recordaba el bolígrafo rojo que estaba mordiendo cuando me conoció, yo recordé que le vi demasiadas veces sin camiseta...

\- Espera un momento, ¿Mi hermano recordaba el color de bolígrafo que estabas mordiendo cuando te conoció?

Felicity asintió.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Es bastante asombroso ¿verdad? Estaba loca por él, cuando venía a pedirme cosas estúpidas para ayudarle. Eso pasó mucho antes de saber su secreto. Confieso que me quedaba mirándole como una tonta, aunque intentaba que no se me notara, pero terminaba diciéndole cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, por supuesto, si no, no sería yo. Aunque cuando me hacía una de esas "visitas" siempre se me quedaba una sonrisa en la boca para lo que restaba de día.

Thea quería saber más, pero no quería preguntar, iba a dejar a Felicity hablar, se dio cuenta cuanto necesitaba su nueva amiga expresarse. Y cuanto quería a su hermano, eso la conmovió. Nunca nadie había hablado de él de aquella forma.

\- Pero entonces, la cita se truncó. Explotó una bomba en el restaurante italiano en el que estábamos cenando, el conde vértigo había puesto un explosivo en el traje de _Arrow_ y tu hermano se echó atrás. Evitó el tema, un par de veces intenté hablar con él. Pero no sirvió de nada, le dije que dejara de hablar de posibilidades que no iban a ocurrir, que dijera claramente que no quería estar conmigo, que no me quería, y fue entonces cuando me besó.

Tomó aire para conseguir continuar.

-Me dijo que no dijera aquello que no me quería, no pude hacer más y me marché. Todo había terminado incluso antes de empezar. Las cosas se complicaron, no fueron lo mismo, no han sido lo mismo - Felicity mantuvo la mirada en ningún sitio. - Yo solo quería transparencia, solo quería estar con él.

\- Has dicho que expresó que te quería antes de irse a luchar contra Ra's al ghul. No lo entiendo. Si las cosas se complicaron tanto...

-Porque se despidió de mí, estoy segura que pensaba que iba a morir y no perdía nada diciéndome aquello. Pero sí, antes de irse me besó en la frente, me confesó que tenía dos cosas claras: Una era que iba hacer lo posible por protegerte, la segunda que me quería. -la mirada de Felicity empañó su rostro de tristeza resignada - se marchó y fui incapaz de decir nada más. No fui capaz de decirle que también le quería. Entonces pasó lo que ya sabes, apareció, estuvo en coma y dejó de recordar.

Felicity mordió sus labios intentado secar sus lágrimas. Thea que había dejado de pedalear hacía rato, bajó de la silla y abrazó a su amiga.

\- Lo siento mucho Felicity, siento tanto haberte hecho sentir mal.

\- No es tu culpa Thea, no es culpa de nadie.

\- Lo fue de Malcolm.

\- ¿Y de que nos sirve de eso ahora? Yo solo sé que duele, por eso no quiero hablar de él. Por eso no quiero verle, no se como sería capaz de manejarlo.

\- Entonces, me da que vamos a tener un problema... - murmuró Thea

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Bueno hay algo que no te había contado...

\- ¿Thea?

-Vuelvo en un minuto. - Y Thea se fue dejando a Felicity con la palabra en la boca.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el cinco.

Varias advertencias sobre él, por un lado el capítulo está concebido en tres actos, aunque relacionados entre sí y contiguos, lo podréis notar al leer.

La tercera parte, contiene escenas subidas de tono, vamos que **hay smut/lemon** así que si no te gustan estas cosas saltátelo o no sigas leyendo. Reconozco que puede estar fuera de lugar, pero a veces hay que arriesgar y yo sentí que necesitaba escribir eso, aunque no se como os lo vais a tomar.

El fic tiene una parte surrealista, pero es ese tipo de surrealismo que a veces vivimos cuando estamos desubicados, a veces decimos cosas que no tienen sentido, pero en realidad, sí lo tienen. (y no, no tiene que ver con la verborrea de Felicity, digamos que Thea la pobre sufre un poco las secuelas del capítulo anterior)

El capítulo tiene un poco de humor y algo de drama, no mucho, pero espero que os guste.

Abrazos y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. No me enrollo más.

****Capítulo 5******  
**  
Oliver frunció el ceño cuando vio a su hermana andando hacia él con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte? - preguntó Thea un poco agobiada.

\- Sabías que estaría aquí haciendo ejercicio.

\- Ya lo sé, Ollie.

\- Además, - recordó Oliver - ¿no habíamos quedado donde las bicicletas?

\- Sí, pero hay un problema. - contestó inquieta Thea.

\- ¿Cual? - preguntó curioso este mientras seguía fortaleciendo sus piernas.

\- Mi amiga, no puede verte – respondió sin más.

Oliver se sintió realmente confuso ante aquella respuesta. Temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones. - Thea fue tajante, lo que dejó a su hermano mucho más confuso.

\- ¿Me he acostado con ella en el pasado y sigue enfadada? - preguntó con cierta sorna. Aunque Oliver debía reconocer que una de las pocas cosas positivas de haber vuelto de la isla, es que todo el mundo que había estado con él, parecían no estar enfadados, o al menos lo disimulaban suficientemente bien..

\- No exactamente, pero puede enfadarse conmigo si te ve aquí.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Sí, sera mejor que no lo entiendas. - murmuró ella por lo bajini y mirando a su alrededor . Entonces puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de algo. - Ten ponte esto – Thea le tiró la chaqueta sudadera a su hermano que se la había quitado y ahora vestía tan solo una camiseta negra de tirantes estrecha donde se podían intuir todos sus músculos.

\- Pero así tengo calor. - protestó Oliver, no entendía porque su hermana actuaba así.

\- Ya pero así provocas que te mire todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te molesta eso? - él soltó una carcajada, aquello estaba siendo ilógico.

\- Eres mi hermano mayor – Thea recordó las palabras que había dicho Felicity sobre si no le incomodaban ciertas cosas, la verdad que no, pero estaba tan molesta con el mundo y sobretodo cabreada consigo misma que la hicieron actuar de aquella forma y pagarlo con él - me incomoda que estemos rodeados de mujeres babeando y mirándote con deseo, me siento desnuda y no es a mí a la que miran.

\- Tonterías – quitó importancia Oliver.

Y se puso a levantar unas cuántas pesas con los brazos. Aquello no era como en la isla, pero estaba agradeciendo hacer ejercicio. El haber estado sentado en una silla de ruedas por la debilidad que sentía en las piernas por sus días en el hospital, le habían pasado factura. La cosa había cambiado cuando unos días atrás había empezado con el entrenamiento para rehabilitarse. Satisfactoriamente, podía presumir de sus primeros logros: podía andar con normalidad y aunque aún se cansaba sobremanera con ciertos ejercicios, pronto volvería a estar en forma.

\- ¿Has dejado de ser heterosexual? - preguntó Thea, de repente y sin venir al caso.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? - preguntó Oliver que casi se le cae la pesa que llevaba en la mano de la impresión.

\- Porque has ignorado mi comentario. Antes habrías estado encantado que todas las mujeres del gimnasio te miraran.

\- No hay ninguna de mi interés – mirando a su alrededor – son muñecas y hace tiempo que olvidé las barbies.

\- Interesante ¿Y qué es lo que buscas en una mujer? - preguntó su hermana con curiosidad, con una sonrisa en los labios, asustando a su hermano que ahora la miraba sin entender.

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando por mi gusto por mujeres? ¿Estás bien, Speedy?

\- Estoy bien y oye, piensa que puede que encuentre a una chica digna de ti. - Thea había empezado a maquinar un plan.

\- Ya sabes cual es la única mujer que me interesa. - le recordó Oliver

\- Sí, claro. - Thea puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo a quien se refería este, si él supiera... Si pudiera intuir cual era su realidad.

\- ¡Tú que sabrás!

\- Laurel y tú cerrasteis el círculo hace tiempo, lo que ocurre que no te acuerdas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso estaba con otra persona? Si insinúas eso, estoy seguro que lo sentiría dentro de mí. ¿no crees? - aquello desconcertó a Oliver.

\- No, ¿Quién ha hablado de otra chica? - preguntó incómoda Thea.

Miró a otro lado como para cambiar de tema. Lo que no esperaba Thea era verla allí. Delante de ellos, mirándoles con estupor estaba Felicity, totalmente petrificada.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo la pequeña Queen.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Oliver a su hermana.

\- Te dije que mi amiga no podía verte.

Entonces Oliver miró a la dirección donde su hermana miraba y vio a aquella chica parada, con unos leggins negros y una estrecha camiseta de tirantes de color fucsia que se adhería a su cuerpo. Él sonrió por cortesía y porque una parte de él, le gustó lo que vio. Aunque seguía lo suficientemente confuso para concentrarse, seguía sin entender nada. De repente la chica rubia que llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta, empezó a respirar muy deprisa, su cara era de auténtico pánico. De golpe, dió media vuelta y se marchó.

\- ¡Felicity! - gritó Thea tirando tras ella.

Oliver siguió sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana, no entendía nada.

\- Felicity – susurró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego suspiró e intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, así que se puso a seguir con las pesas para terminar su plan de ejercicios.

-

\- ¡Felicity, detente! - suplicó Thea siguiendo a su amiga.

\- ¡NO! - contestó ella.

\- Para no ser una gran deportista, corres como una. - Thea creía que iba a llorar.

\- He aprendido a huir cuando es necesario.

\- Y yo me alegro de ello, pero me estoy ahogando.

Felicity se detuvo y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Te lo mereces! - aunque la informática no lo creía realmente, pero estaba muy enfadada.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero escúchame. - la pequeña Queen se agarró de los costados y se doblegó - Bueno si recuerdo como respirar.

\- ¡Me mentiste! – la acusó Felicity

\- Técnicamente no te mentí.

\- Bueno, omitiste contarme que Oliver estaba aquí. Pero es lo mismo.

\- Lo sé, pero si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías venido. - Thea se acercó a su amiga – lo siento.

\- ¿Qué pretendías con eso? - Felicity intentó calmarse, estaba montando un espectáculo Pero su rostro no podía ocultar que aquello le molestaba bastante.

\- No se, tal vez si os vierais... - vocalizó sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo, realmente no tenía tanto sentido cuando lo decidió.

\- ¿Qué recordaría? - preguntó con una mezcla de sentimientos varios, con los que no era capaz de lidiar. - Thea, tiene amnesia...

\- Bueno, en las películas estas cosas funcionan.

\- Pero esto no es ficción Thea , es la vida real y este tipo de cosas duelen. ¡Eres como tu hermano!. -estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

\- No tienes porque ser mezquina conmigo Felicity, lo hice con buena intención.

\- ¿Pero no podías respetar mi decisión? A veces la gente toma decisiones, y esas decisiones se han de respetar, no puedes ir decidiendo que los demás te sigan cuando te tiras al pozo, porque a veces las personas lo que queremos, es tomar otro camino o al menos uno que duela menos.

\- ¿Estás hablando conmigo o con Oliver? - Advirtió Thea. No estaba hablando con ella y le dolió verla así.

\- Yo... - Felicity necesitaba marcharse, no quería romper en lágrimas delante de Thea - yo me tengo que ir.

\- Felicity...

\- Ya hablaremos. - se marchó la informática sin decir nada más adentrándose en el vestuario de mujeres.

-

Thea le había comprado aquella ropa deportiva, así como lo necesario para utilizar en el gimnasio. Debía recordarse de enviar un cheque al portador a su nueva amiga y una tarjeta de disculpas por haberse comportado de aquella forma, pero había sido superior a ella. Sacó la toalla, el champú, el gel y se metió en la ducha.

Felicity dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo desnudo y sintió como la tensión acumulada que se había cargado en sus músculos al ver a Oliver se destensaba. Estaba tan guapo... suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír de como su primera reacción al verlo, había sido quedarse paralizada, pero no por el hecho de verlo, eso vino después. Felicity mordió su labio y se sonrojó al pensar en aquella imagen.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco al verle en tirantes. Ella había tocado aquellos brazos para curarle, para abrazarle, esos brazos la habían llevado en brazos, esos brazos habían subido los escalones de salmón, uno por uno, mientras las gotas de sudor le recorrían su torso desnudo, porque sí, Felicity también había admirado aquel cuerpo con menos ropa de la que estaba vistiendo en el gimnasio.

Felicity sintió un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al recordar aquello, estaba excitada solo con pensar en el cuerpo de aquel adonis al que tanto deseaba. El agua aún corría por su cuerpo, sintiéndose como caricias recorriendo cada resquicio de su piel. Felicity era mujer y como mujer sintió de tal forma que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su propio tacto imaginándose rodeada por él Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Imaginó como Oliver entraba desnudo en la ducha y la abrazaba por detrás, podía notarle duro pegado en ella, mientras él besaba su cuello. aquello la hacía reír. Felicity jadeó, mientras su Oliver repetía en su oído su nombre y empezaba a enjabonarla desde su posición; acarició sus pechos con maestría notando sus grandes manos rodeándolos, luego descendieron llenándola todo el cuerpo de espuma. una de las manos siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo, él seguía susurrando su nombre, ella quería girarse y mirarle, besarle pero estaba atrapada por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Las manos de Oliver se detuvieron allí.

\- ¿Lo notas? - le susurró...

\- Sí – jadeó Felicity. - más - suplicó mientras sus respiración se aceleraba.

Adoraba el contacto con aquel cuerpo, como se sentían aquellas manos en su cuerpo, en su piel... y la electricidad la hizo explotar en un sobrecogedor orgasmo.

Cuando Felicity abrió los ojos, su corazón aún iba a mil, y por supuesto Oliver no estaba allí, ella misma se había causado aquel placer maravilloso. Se sonrojó. ¿La habría escuchado alguien? Pero en vez de sentirse avergonzada, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No había estado mal, se dijo para sí misma divertida.

Intentó terminar de tomarse aquella ducha. Cuando consiguió serenarse, se enrolló con una toalla y salió relajada, al menos había sacado algo bueno de todo aquello.

****Continuará...****


	7. Capítulo 6

Muchísimas por leerme :p, tengo muchas ganas que leáis el siguiente, es bastante clave, os dejo el final de la trilogía de estos capítulos divertidos que tenían relación entre sí :p Luego mejorarán pero yo necesitaba hacer estos tres capítulos, hay alguna razón para ello, aunque parezca mentira jajaja

**Capítulo 6**

Thea volvió donde se encontraba su hermano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Oliver preocupado al ver su cara.

-Estoy bien. - sonrió forzadamente Thea que cogió una de las pesas más pequeñas y empezó hacer ejercicios.

-Oh, speedy, no creo que no te pase nada. - negó su hermano. - ¿Le diste alcance a tu amiga?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Desde cuando te interesan mis amigas? - preguntó cortante.

Thea estaba desganada después de la mini discusión con Felicity, y lo peor es que Felicity era más amiga de Oliver que de ella, pero eso no podía decírselo. Si a eso se unía lo terrible que se sentía por como la había hecho sentir, no estaba para tener un charla con su hermano.

-Algo me dice que no ha ido muy bien – Su hermano ignoró la contestación borde.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ollie!.

\- No, no voy hacerlo – él se levantó con toda su altura, que a su lado con lo delgada que Thea era, le hacía imponerse verdaderamente, para su sorpresa, empezó abrazarla con cariño, como si fuera un osito de peluche – eres mi hermana pequeña y es mi responsabilidad velar por ti.

-Oliver no puedo respirar.

\- Bien, me alegro.

Ella rió por la coincidencia.

\- Mi amiga Felicity y tú, tenéis un punto de vista sobre mis problemas para respirar, en ciertas situaciones, que son realmente curiosas.

Oliver se separó de ella y la miró entrecerrando los ojos...

\- ¿Por eso me preguntaste si ya no me gustaban las mujeres? - preguntó de repente.

-¿Cómo dices? - Thea estaba totalmente perdida.

\- Ya sabes, Felicity y tu... - empezó a decir y su hermana pequeña abrió mucho los ojos, había entendido por donde su hermano había girado la conversación.

\- ¡No! ¡No soy lesbiana! - luego tosió al ver el grito horrorizado que había soltado y mirando a las personas que aún la miraban – pero no tengo nada en contra... - sonrió a la gente.

Oliver soltó una carcajada.

\- Como has dicho lo de la respiración de esa forma.

-Y tú has llegado a esta conclusión, ¿por? - le interrogó ella. Había sido raro que su hermano creyera que su interés amoroso, era el de ella. En otra situación no le hubiera importado todo aquello e incluso hubiera bromeado, pero no estaba muy centrada en aquellos instantes.

-No se, llevo cinco años sin verte, no se mucho de ti.

Thea se sintió un poco culpable, no lo había visto con aquella perspectiva, él no la había visto con Roy, no recordaba al chico con el que salía cuando su dieciocho cumpleaños y él asustó, ni siquiera recordaba a Chase con el que tuvo un rollo, antes de que Oliver se fuera a luchar con Ra's al ghul.

\- Eso es verdad. Disculpa.

\- Odio no recordar. - sopló Oliver con resignación.

Thea abrazó a su hermano por la cintura y él la besó en la frente.

\- Argh, estás todo sudado – se distanció rápidamente - ve y dúchate, anda.

\- ¿Nos vemos a la salida? - bromeó su hermano con una sonrisa de esas que te alegraban el día.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió ella sintiéndose una niña pequeña de nuevo. Adoraba a su hermano y siempre lo haría.

-Entonces es una cita, con mi chica favorita – le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

\- Vale – contestó feliz. Cuanto había echado de menos Thea estar así con él.

La vida había dado muchas vueltas y aunque no habían dejado de llevarse bien, habían dejado las bromas a un lado, porque el drama les embargaba.

Ahora ella entendía el porque Oliver había mentido, y él no recordaba ese drama. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable de no contarle todo. Por otra, sentía alivio, aunque sabía que las pesadillas estaban presentes en su hermano. Ojala algún día recordara todo sin tener que contárselo ella, esa porción de vida que le pertenecía, poder decirle que lo sabía o esperar a que él se lo contara. Las cosas vendrían como quisieran, ahora solo faltaba que ocurrieran. Thea suspiró y decidió seguir los pasos de su hermano y tomarse una ducha.

Quince minutos después, Oliver y Thea entraban en una cafetería contigua al gimnasio que la recepcionista intentando ligar con Oliver, les había aconsejado. Aunque la chica se había quedado sin el teléfono de Oliver, eso había sido bastante divertido de ver para Thea, pero en el fondo le gustaba pensar en ser su única chica.

Era su hermana y él era su única familia. Ella sabía cuanto la quería, lo que había sacrificado y a pesar de todo, la forma en la que Oliver había dicho a aquella mujer que tenía una cita con su hermana pequeña, le agradó. Le gustaba su relación con su hermano. Era el mejor.

Esperaron en la cola bromeando para pedir sus cafés. Cada uno pidió lo que más le apeteció y cuando Thea se dispuso a pagar, su hermano lo hizo por ella.

\- Yo invito - sonrió guiñándole un ojo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Thea dio un sorbo a su café.

\- La recepcionista tenía razón, está bien rico.

\- Oye Thea – Oliver le señaló con disimulo en una dirección - ¿Esa no es tu amiga Felicity?

\- ¿cómo sabes su nombre? - preguntó sorprendida y un poco esperanzada.

\- La llamaste a gritos por su nombre cuando echaste a correr detrás de ella. - le indicó Oliver con total evidencia.

-¡Es verdad! – sonrió Thea y miró entonces en la dirección que le indicaba su hermano.  
Felicity estaba enfrascada en su tablet, vestida con un vestido negro que simulaba dos piezas, por arriba era de manga larga, liso y totalmente negro. La parte de abajo era una falda algo abombada un poco corta, rayas horizontales blancas y negras. Zapatos de tacón negro, sus usuales gafas, unos pendientes dorados y su cola de caballo planchada. Thea pensó que no era buena idea acercarse, pero cuando miró a su hermano para indicarle que se marcharan le pilló mirando a Felicity embobado, más concretamente sus piernas. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Vamos a saludarla. ¿Te parece? - propuso Thea.

\- ¿Los dos? - preguntó Oliver confuso y algo nervioso.

-Hombre, así te la presento – Aunque para sus adentros Thea pensaba lo bien la conocía él. Y aunque no debía, porque estaba mal, Felicity la odiaría después de ello, se sintió emocionada de que los dos pudieran hablar.

\- De acuerdo – Oliver aceptó un poco contrariado.

\- ¡Felicity! - sonrió Thea acercándose con cautela, no podía evitar recordar la discusión.

Felicity alzó la cabeza, negando con la cabeza, su amiga no se rendía y sonrió, había sido muy dura con ella. Así que le dedicó su mejor sonrisa para indicarle que todo estaba olvidado. Pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Oliver y su rostro enrojeció.

\- Hola, Felicity. ¡Qué casualidad! - empezó hablar la pequeña Queen - Hemos salido del gimnasio y nos han recomendado esta cafetería. Te hemos visto, bueno, ha sido Oliver el que te ha visto y nos parecía de muy mala educación no saludarte.

Felicity sonrió cortésmente. No sabía que decir. Thea siguió como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

\- Por cierto, te presento a mi hermano Oliver.

Oliver le ofreció la mano. Felicity le miró primero a él y luego a la mano repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que se sintió tan estúpida que se la dio.

Era como si hubiera vuelto a los tiempos en que lo había conocido, primero fue todo muy platónico, a través de una fotografía en el escritorio de Moira. Sabía que estaba muerto, pero a ella le había parecido mono. Luego resultó que estaba vivo, con la sorpresa añadida de que entró en su oficina a pedirle un favor incoherente y lo conoció en persona, lo que no le evitó suspirar más por él, provocando que la realidad fuera mucho mejor.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, llegaron a ser compañeros, amigos, a gustarse... y aunque las cosas no habían salido bien, Felicity Smoak era consciente de que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre se quedaría embelesada de Oliver Queen...

\- Encantado – sonrió Oliver con esa sonrisa que te dedicaba de oreja a oreja y a ella le derretía tanto .

Felicity asintió con una sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su tacto, a su mente llegó la imagen que había tenido en la ducha. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no en aquellos instantes, no pude evitar mirarle de arriba abajo y le soltó la mano sintiéndose rara, como aquella vez que él le dió la mano invitándola a ser parte del equipo.

\- ¿Y desde cuando os conocéis vosotras dos? - preguntó curioso Oliver.

Felicity no podía hablar. Thea los observaba a los dos, era sorprendente como de noqueada estaba su amiga. Tampoco le había pasado desapercibido como su hermano sonreía, sin poder dejar de mirarla para luego sentirse contrariado y disimulaba dando sorbos al café.

Thea intentó no reírse a carcajadas pero no podía evitarlo, así que en un intento de que no la pillaran mirándoles, dio un vistazo a la tablet de Felicity sobre la mesa y empalideció al ver lo que había en la pantalla. Reaccionando giró esta boca abajo. Felicity la miró confusa, hasta que entendió lo que ocurría y le agradeció con la mirada que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, nosotros deberíamos irnos – se excusó Thea arrastrando a su hermano, sabía que Felicity empezaba a sentirse incómoda. - Nos vemos Felicity ¿vale?

La informática asintió y les dijo adiós con la mano sintiéndose estúpida.

\- Encantado de conocerte – sonrió Oliver educadamente dándole un último vistazo.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Thea enseguida interrogó a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi amiga Felicity?

\- No es muy habladora ¿no?

Thea rió a carcajadas y no pudo contestar a su hermano, otra cosa no, pero si algo no definía a Felicity Smoak era por ser una persona callada. Su hermano la miró sin entender el chiste y los dos se marcharon a casa. Sin ver como la chica rubia con la que habían estado segundos antes, giraba su tablet y observaba la foto que había estado mirando durante largos minutos.

\- Te echo de menos – susurró ella dando al botón de apagar, haciendo desaparecer su imagen y la de Oliver sonriendo a la cámara.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Aviso, es un capítulo, un poco angustioso (palabra usada por Cris a la que le doy todos los créditos por definirlo), no mucho y realmente estoy orgullosa de el. No se si es bueno o no, eso sois vosotros quien tenéis que juzgarlo. Tenía muchas ganas de que lo leyeráis y es bastante importante. Creo que os dará alguna pista de cosas, de hecho fijaros como se llama el fic. Espero que os guste, estoy realmente nerviosa con el, no puedo esperar a leeros y saber si habéis sentido algo o no. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, cada comentario me alienta a escribir como no podéis imaginar, y nos vemos en el siguiente. Abrazos :p 

**Capítulo 7**

Oliver se sentía intranquilo. No era capaz de explicar aquella sensación turbada, ni siquiera para si mismo. Aquel día salía solo a la calle, por primera vez, desde que él recordaba.

¿Era miedo?

Sí, era miedo. A pesar de llevar ya algunas semanas en Starling city, o al menos esa era su sensación. La realidad es que había estado tres años viviendo allí. Pero para Oliver, su último recuerdo real, antes de despertar en aquella cama de hospital, era cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes en aquel barco pesquero que le rescató de Lian Yu. Tenía más bello facial, conservaba la capucha de Shado y el arco que le habían proporcionado para poder defenderse. Su último pensamiento, había sido repartir justicia, vengar la muerte de su padre...

Ahora se encontraba confuso. Había estado observando en el espejo su torso desnudo lleno de cicatrices. Cicatrices que ya no parecían tan recientes, cicatrices que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Tatuajes, que ni en sus mejores recuerdos se habría hecho, si no le hubieran obligado hacerse durante su tortura. Una pesadilla tras otra que, aún cuando cerraba los ojos, le transportaban hacia una zona que después de pasado tanto tiempo, debería haber dejado de temer.

También habían heridas que no recordaba haberse hecho. La más reciente y que aún le dolía a la altura del hígado rozando la vesícula bilial. Lo más sorprendente, no es que doliera, si no la forma en la que había sido cerrada aquella herida, suturada por alguien que creyó no iba a ver más.

Oliver puso sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de cuero cuando notó la brisa fresca que empezaba a girarse. Aquello no era nada comparado con lo que había vivido, pero entre las muchas cosas que había aprendido, era que aquel giro en las temperaturas ,tan brusco, significaba que pronto llovería, se acercaba una tormenta.

Oliver suspiró. Y siguió andando sin rumbo fijo. Le había preguntado a Thea sobre sus pertenencias, a pesar de su extraña respuesta nerviosa, parecían reales sus palabras de que no tenía idea donde estaban sus únicas posesiones traídas de la isla, las dos únicas cosas que él consideraba suyas.

¿Donde estaban su capucha y su arco?

Si al menos consiguiera recordar...

¿Dónde se encontraba el cuaderno que le había dejado su padre?

No podía demorar más su ausencia en tomar la justicia por su mano. ¿Pero como iba hacer aquello si ni siquiera tenía dinero? Había confiado en la fortuna de sus padres para empezar, pero ni siquiera eso estaba a su alcance ahora, al parecer, lo habían perdido todo.

Oliver pudo escuchar el primer signo de la tormenta, un rugido eléctrico seguido de la luz iluminando el cielo y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Todos los viandantes a su alrededor empezaron a correr sorprendidos para refugiarse, otros más prevenidos sacaban sus paragüas para no mojarse.

Los coches sonaban como un eco extraño y las gotas empezaban a golpear el asfalto como agujas cayendo a la vez, había aprendido a escuchar hasta el último suspiro del viento. Oliver no corrió, simplemente siguió caminando, había vivido cosas peores como para que un poco de agua, o un aguacero, viendo la intensidad que iba tomando aquello, le afectaran.

Un ensordecedor grito sonó de repente. Y Oliver se detuvo, pero la gente seguía su camino, lo que le hizo pensar que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Un nuevo chillido atronador le sobresaltó, esta vez estaba seguro que no había sido producto de un delirio.

Un tercer alarido le hizo mirar hasta el edificio en el que estaba parado y entró sin pensar.

Miró a todos lados. Pero no vio a nadie. Nada, y aquello era literal, porque allí no había nada, aquel espléndido edificio estaba vacío, ni una señal de que hubiera nadie allí . Se detuvo a escuchar, aún calado hasta los huesos. Solo podía oír las gotas de su chorreante ropa que caían al suelo de baldosas de mármol.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás, en el momento que escuchó de nuevo la voz de una mujer gritar que ahora se oía menos fuerte. ¿Tal vez la voz no provenía de aquel lugar? Oliver habría jurado...

Así que decidió salir para poder escuchar de nuevo la fuerte voz, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de cristal esta no se abría, no parecía atrancada, pero tampoco que la hubieran cerrado con llave. Oliver dió un par de patadas pero nada, ni siquiera podía romper el vidrio.

De golpe, un nuevo grito inundó aquel hall vacío y supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó. Sabía que aquello revelaba su posición, pero su experiencia le había enseñado que si alguien gritaba era porque le estaban torturando o porque pedía ayuda, y en el caso que fuera esto último, no habría nadie con quien enfrentarse. Solo una víctima esperando a ser salvada.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que podría ayudarle en la defensa, pero Oliver supo que sin una mísera silla de la que poder romper una de sus patas como arma, él debía ser su propia arma.

Un nuevo chillido vino de la puerta frente a él, pudo localizarlo claramente.

\- No, no, no – repetía aquella voz que podía reconocer como la de una mujer que se lamentaba con tristeza.

Oliver entró sin pensarlo dando una patada en la puerta, aunque perfectamente podría haber usado el pomo, pero no podía pensar más que en encontrar aquella voz que se lamentaba. La habitación estaba a oscuras.

\- ¡OLIVER!

Este se quedó petrificado. ¿La víctima le conocía?

\- ¿Quién eres? - demandó alerta mientras palpaba por la pared más cercana, buscando un interruptor y encender las luces. ¿Sería aquello una trampa?

\- ¡Oliver, por favor! - los gritos se habían convertido en un gimoteo.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte – contestó él al ver la poca colaboración de la voz que parecía conocerle, pero él no conocía de nada.

\- No puedes dejarme.

\- No voy a dejarte, tranquila – repitió para tranquilizar aquella mujer.

La respiración de Oliver se sentía opresiva en su pecho, no podía respirar. Sentía como se ahogaba, como un cansancio le embargaba, de repente alguien le clavó algo cerca de sus costillas y todo se volvió oscuro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la luz cegó a Oliver cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, sentía frío y todo su cuerpo se sentía dolorido. Era como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo afilado en sus entrañas, tirándolo por un precipicio poco después y a pesar de la caída, tenía frío, demasiado frío...

\- Oliver, no te mueras – la voz de la mujer volvió pero cuando Oliver le quiso decir que estaba vivo, la voz no le salía, no podía pronunciar palabra.

Y el susurro de un hombre en una lengua extraña retumbaba en su cabeza, era como si aquel hombre le estuviera redimiendo de todos sus pecados mientras sentía como sangraba por la boca. Era su final.

Oliver quería gritar, quería decirles que estaba vivo, pero no podía, la luz que le estaba cegando de repente empezaba a normalizarse en sus ojos. Y Oliver se pudo ver así mismo en un espejo en el techo atado a una cama, aquello es lo que le tenía paralizado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pero no podía gritar para pedir ayuda.

Oliver luchó contra las cuerdas que le mantenían atado y soltó un alarido cuando consiguió soltar una de sus manos, el resto fue fácil, demasiado fácil. Oliver se sentó sobre el colchón en el que había estado atado. Se sentía asfixiado y temía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus costillas para así poder respirar, pero soltó un quejido al sentir aquel dolor punzante, cuando miró sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero al levantar su suéter, allí solo había una cicatriz. La cicatriz que parecía suturada por un viejo recuerdo, Tatsu.

\- ¡Oliver, no puedes dejarme aquí! - le suplicó la voz.

\- ¿Donde estás?

Pero no recibió respuesta, se puso en pie.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? - gritó

\- Oliver, Oliver – la voz de la mujer empezó a sentirse como un susurro, y ella se puso a llorar.

\- ¡No llores! No puedo soportar que llores – pronunció y sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón, podía sentir el dolor de aquella voz, una parte de él no podía soportar el sufrimiento de aquella mujer. Como si la amara, como si la conociera... ¿La conocía? ¿Conocía aquella voz?

\- Por favor, despierta... - susurró la mujer.

\- Pero estoy despierto – contestó sin entender y una puerta delante de él se abrió. Oliver corrió hacia ella.

La habitación era terrorífica. Oliver Queen has fallado a esta ciudad podía leer en la pared frente a él, de color rojo, rojo como la sangre, como la sangre que aún había en su mano. Y Oliver leyó en voz alta aquellas paredes teñidas de rojo sangre.

\- Has fallado ha esta ciudad, la has fallado a ella, has fallado a Thea, les has fallado a todos, eres un fraude. Has fallado, has fallado...

Y Oliver lo vio, vió al encapuchado de color verde escribiendo en aquella pared con sangre. Con agresividad corrió hacia este y le agarró por el cuello.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y donde está la chica?

Pero el encapuchado no le habló, así que Oliver hizo que este mostrara su identidad. Soltó al hombre y empezó a negar con la cabeza, la persona que había debajo de la capucha era él mismo

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Oliver despierta – la voz de la mujer volvió a sentirse en sus oídos.

Y la imagen de él mismo escribiendo con sangre aquellas paredes desapareció, volvía a tener frío. Oliver estaba rodeado de nieve, vistiendo solo unos pantalones y tirado en el suelo, ante sus ojos una colina enorme, tenía frío, le dolía todo, tenía miedo y estaba solo. Nunca se había sentido tan solo y supo que iba a morir, tenía que rendirse a la evidencia, había llegado su hora.

_\- Él me dijo que volvería. Dijo que me quería, que no me abandonaría, lo prometió __…_

La voz de la mujer que había estado escuchando se escuchaba de nuevo, esta vez estaba hablando con alguien. ¿Pero como podía estar escuchando a alguien desde donde se encontraba? Pero podía sentir el dolor de aquella mujer sufriendo por su persona. Él solo quería abrir los ojos y abrazarla. Oliver lloró con una angustia que hacía tiempo que no sentía, con aflicción de amar como nunca había amado y no poder estar con esa persona.. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Todo se volvió oscuro.

\- Oliver despierta

La voz... semi sonrió al volverla a escuchar.

-Oliver despierta, me lo prometiste.

Esta vez más lejana y él sentía que tenía que cumplir aquella promesa, no sabía porque, pero sabía que quería volver junto aquella voz, no abandonarla nunca, no permitir que fuera infeliz.

\- Oliver despierta - la voz se transformó en la de Thea- Despierta, Ollie, estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Y Oliver abrió los ojos, y vió a su hermana con la cara desencajada.

\- Estabas chillando, me asustaste Ollie – Y le abrazó – pero solo era una pesadilla, estás en casa, conmigo, estás a salvo.

Oliver desconcertado se abrazó a su hermana pequeña. Un trueno iluminó su habitación, estaba lloviendo en el exterior como había predicho, como había sentido aquella lluvía le mojaba en su cuerpo. Solo había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real...

**continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siento no profundizar más pero tengo que hacer otras cosas. Siento la pequeña demora, tenía el capítulo hace días, pero no había tenido tiempo para revisarlo, pero lo hice ya, gracias a mi "beta" Cris (qué haría yo sin ti en este fic) hemos conseguido perfilarlo y corregir errores. Pronto más. Espero que os guste, abrazos.

****Capítulo 8****

Oliver dejó que el abrasador whisky recorriera sus entrañas consiguiendo ahogar la voz de la mujer protagonista de sus pesadillas. Ella invadía sus delirios cada noche, intentando salvarle y él no entendía por que. Pero solo era algo pasajero, la bebida perdía su efecto con rapidez, al menos para alguien que después de haber estado en Rusia, no era lo más fuerte que había bebido. Convirtiéndolo así en el malhumorado e hostil hombre que estaba sentado aquella noche en la barra bebiendo para olvidar la obsesión que no le dejaba dormir por la noches.

\- ¿Estás solo? - preguntó una mujer pelirroja de piel muy clara y ojos verdes, coqueta y claramente intentado ligar con él.

\- No estoy interesado. - respondió Oliver dando otro sorbo y terminándose el líquido dejando solo los hielos.

\- Vamos, seguro que nos divertimos juntos – insistió su pretendiente de turno.

\- No lo dudo, pero te he dicho que no me interesas.

\- Se quien eres, tu fama te precede.

\- Me precedía – y Oliver nunca odió tanto a "_Oliver Queen, el playboy"_ como en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡Qué desperdicio! – lo miró la chica de arriba abajo suspirando– si decides volver a la buena vida – Se acercó y lo besó en los labios sin que Oliver se inmutara – llámame.

\- Lo dudo – vocalizó él cuando la despampanante pelirroja se marchó.

\- Otro, por favor - pidió al chico moreno detrás de la barra del Verdant, que estaba secando unos vasos.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Oliver? - preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Oh, yo, soy amigo de tu hermana – asintió este – voy a por tu copa.

El chico que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, le sirvió otro whisky y no dijo nada más. Oliver lo había estado observando, este no le había perdido de vista desde que había entrado. Algo le decía, que su hermana se lo había asignado como camarero personal y así vigilarle mientras ella hacía otras cosas. Oliver gruñó para sí mismo. ¿Qué pensaba su hermana pequeña, que él no podía cuidarse solo? ¿Qué un niño con una sudadera roja iba a sacarle las castañas del fuego si se metía en problemas?

\- Roy, ponme otro a mí – pidió un hombre que tomó asiento en el taburete de al lado de Oliver.

Así que el chico se llamaba ¿Roy? No le sonaba de nada aunque una parte de él lo sentía como familiar. No sabía muy bien por que. Miró a su hermana y empalideció ¿sería el novio de esta? ¿Debería matarlo y hacer que pareciera un accidente?

\- Hola, soy John Diggle – se presentó el hombre algo más alto que él, sentado a su lado, de piel oscura que interrumpió sus planes de deshacerse de aquel chico.

\- Hola – contestó secamente Oliver, odiaba cuando la gente pretendía hablar con él sin conocerle. Pero para su sorpresa el hombre no dijo nada más, sonrió y se limitó a beber a su lado.

Oliver le miró de reojo sin articular palabra, solo observando. Eso se le daba bien, sintió que había sido muy extraño que se hubiera presentado para luego no entablar un diálogo, pero supuso que solo quería ser educado. Así que, Oliver regresó a ser el huraño con su bebida, sin llegar a borracho pero con la intención de estarlo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras la ensordecedora música sonaba de fondo.

\- ¿Sabes lo más divertido de todo esto? - preguntó el desconocido mirando al frente.

Oliver miró a un lado y a otro para ver con quien hablaba, pero supuso que estaba hablando con él.

\- ¿Qué? - contestó al final con cierta desgana.

\- Que al principio huías de mi.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Debería haber empezado puntualizando que somos amigos.

Oliver soltó una risotada sarcástica, era evidente que su amnesia no iba a ser un secreto familiar por mucho tiempo. Su fama le precedía y él había sido perseguido hasta para ir al baño en sitios públicos en otros tiempos. Se había sorprendido de no ver a ciertas personas en la puerta de su casa, esperando verle, reclamando atención, inventando historias... pero era consciente que los periodistas estaban ahí. O eso pensaba él, ya que Thea había insistido que la prensa había perdido el interés por la familia Queen cuando dejaron de tener dinero.

\- Y no, no soy un periodista.

Oliver se sorprendió ante aquella revelación ¿Cómo habría sabido aquel hombre...?

\- Seguro que ahora mismo te estás preguntando, porque sé lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Eres mentalista acaso o alguna chorrada de esas?

\- Ya te lo he dicho – sonrió aquel hombre que se había presentado como John Diggle – somos amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo confirmar yo que eso es verdad?

\- Pregúntale a Thea – John dio otro trago a la bebida. Y lo dejó sobre la barra sin pedir nada más.  
Oliver miró en dirección a su hermana y esta asintió con cautela. Ella misma había enviado aquel hombre para hablar con él, podía leerlo en su rostro.

\- De acuerdo, mi hermana parece conocerte, incluso parece haberte dicho que hablaras conmigo, eso lo creo. Pero eso no demuestra nada. ¿Quién me dice que no eres un loquero dispuesto a analizar mis pesadillas?

\- No puedo responderte a eso. Pero en mi currículo solo he sido soldado en mi vida – puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Oliver con cierta sorna – bueno, y guardaespaldas de niños ricos como tú. Tu madre me contrato para guárdate las espaldas.

Oliver sintió punzada al corazón al recordar la ausencia de la mujer que le dio a luz. No sabía mucho más del accidente en el que su madre había perdido la vida... ¿Y aquel hombre había sido contratado por ella ? Oliver entornó los ojos confuso.

\- Entonces, eres mi ¿guardaespaldas?

John soltó una carcajada.

\- A veces, aunque no veo ni un penique por ello. En realidad, hace tiempo que dejé de serlo. - Este le miró pensativo y sonrió con tristeza, esa pena que a veces veía en el rostro de Thea de que les faltaba algo que habían vivido, pero que para él no existía. – Pero no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

\- Acaso ¿lo habías dudado? - aquella revelación sorprendió al propio Oliver.

\- Tu tenías tus secretos. Yo simplemente los guardé.

Oliver sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, la forma confidente en la que aquel hombre, John, habló, le hizo sentir un vínculo que no había sentido hasta el momento.

\- ¿Qué secretos? - tragó saliva Oliver

John Diggle se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes como meditando su respuesta. Por unos segundos, Oliver dudó que le fuera a contestar. ¿Habría pasado algo que él obviaba?

\- La isla, tus años perdidos – contestó al final, aunque Oliver tenía la sensación que había algo más, pero realmente tal vez el dolor de ese tiempo ausente en su vida era suficientemente secreto para saber demasiado.

\- ¿Lo sabes todo?

\- Más bien, lo que tu me has querido decir. Siempre he creído que no lo contabas todo, pero era algo tuyo. Como yo he tenido mis cosas. Puede que una parte de ti, aún le quede mucho que confesarse así mismo y por eso no puedes expresar lo que no has conseguido asumir.

\- ¿Y pretendes que te lo cuente ahora?

\- Oliver, ¿puedo llamarte Oliver?

\- Dijiste que nos conocíamos – ironizó - ¿porqué no?

\- Aunque no lo recuerdes, siempre he sido sincero contigo. Soy soldado, serví en Iraq y en diferentes frentes abiertos. Perdí a mi hermano en alguna guerra y tu te convertirse en uno, porque hay cosas que unen, supongo. Puede que nuestra "_amistad"_se forjara a través de una lucha común por querer hacer justicia.

John hablaba con cautela.

\- Estuviste en una especie de guerra de la que deseabas salir o eso creo, fue una pesadilla que aún te atormenta, lo entiendo. Pero nunca voy a pedirte que me digas más de lo que tu me quieras contar. De hecho estoy seguro que ahora mismo, dada tu situación deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

\- Yo no te recuerdo.

\- Lo sé. Por eso me he presentado, por eso hablo de empezar de nuevo. Lo que es bastante jodido, no voy a mentirte. Pero algo se nos daba bien brindar con palabras raras que nunca tuve ni la más remota idea que querían decir. - bromeó John pidiendo un par de tragos más.- ¿Quieres que bebamos para olvidar?

Oliver no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y agarró gustosamente la nueva copa, tal vez era porque se sentía achispado, pero aquel hombre causaba confianza y le caía bien, no sabía porque, pero le hizo mucha gracia todo aquello.

\- Pues llegas tarde, yo ya no recuerdo nada.

Y los dos brindaron. Oliver bebió y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, como siempre hacía para entender las cosas.

\- Esto, ¿cómo debería llamarte?

\- Diggle está bien. Dig si lo prefieres. - John sonrió

\- ¿Porqué sonríes?

\- Es curioso, la primera vez que hablamos me preguntaste lo mismo.

\- Vaya, va a resultar que eres un sentimental, ¿Dig?

\- Así me llaman mis amigos. Y no lo soy. Me reía por que me caías como un grano en mi trasero.

\- Mentiría si no dijera que eso suena mucho a mí – rió Oliver

Por alguna extraña razón cambiaron de tema, hablaron de deportes, de cosas varias. Oliver olvidó y bebió con aquel nuevo amigo, el cual había dejado de tomar alcohol, hacía rato argumentando que tenía una niña pequeña y una futura mujer con la que contraería matrimonio en breve. A Oliver le gustó aquello, decía mucho de aquel hombre.

Pero, lo que más le gustó fue que olvidó lo que más deseaba ignorar durante un rato, no recordar nada, ni la isla, ni las pesadillas, ni la angustia, cero. Solo un momento real, el primero, fuera de esa protección que su hermana y él mismo habían forjado, terminando en una conclusión de que tenía una amigo leal.  
De repente, Dig recibió una llamada.

\- Vaya debería de irme – se disculpó John poniéndose en pie mirando a Roy, este simplemente asintió. Luego miró de nuevo a Oliver – Tal vez Roy debería acompañarte. Yo no debería conducir.

Oliver le miró con en el entrecejo fruncido. Solo había bebido dos copas, pero parecía un hombre cauto. Luego, miró a Roy e este intentó sonreír forzadamente para agradarle.

\- Thea me dijo que...

Oliver dejó unos billetes en la barra.

\- Puedes decirle a mi hermana que me voy a casa en taxi. No necesito niñera. - y miró a John que parecía divertido por aquel comentario – No al menos un chico al que le puedo.

\- Te acompaño al taxi – comentó Dig y aunque este lo vio absurdo, Oliver aceptó. - No vemos.

\- ¿Cómo puedo localizarte? - preguntó Oliver a su nuevo amigo.

\- Tienes mi número, Oliver, te recuerdo que ya nos conocemos.

\- Ya, pero ¿no crees que si lo tuviera realmente hubiera llamado a todo mi listín telefónico? - preguntó Queen divertido, su hermana le había dado un teléfono completamente vacío, solo en él estaban ella, el teléfono del Verdant y de urgencias. Ni siquiera sabía el número de Laurel, algo que le extrañó. Así que tener el teléfono de aquel hombre era sin duda, una cosa que no tenía.

John sacó su cartera

\- Ten mi tarjeta, ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas para encontrarme o si necesitas un amigo.

Aquello abrumó un poco a Oliver, y sonrió.

\- Gracias.

Poco después, Oliver subió al coche que lo dejó quince minutos después en la puerta de casa.

Le costó abrir un poco la puerta, estaba un poco ebrio, aunque no lo suficiente para estar borracho, el antiguo Oliver, el anterior a la isla, habría llegado totalmente en coma y desnudando a la pelirroja que le había tirado los tejos en el Verdant. Pero él ya no era así, simplemente era un hombre que tenía otros intereses. Intereses que debía empezar a tener de nuevo. Porque estaba claro que había tenido una vida después de aquella isla, algunos recuerdos buenos, como John Diggle, puede que no llenara el vacío que sentía, pero le alegraba saber que tenía alguien con quien podía hablar. ¿Habría alguien más en su vida?

Oliver se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines seguidos por la camiseta dejando al desnudo su torso. Se descalzó y paseó por la casa sintiendo el frío parqué bajo su pies. No tenía realmente sueño, y no era muy halagüeño el pensar que cuando cerrara los ojos las pesadillas aparecían de nuevo. Comió una manzana y cogió un botellín de agua fría de la nevera, se desabrochó el primer botón del vaquero para recostarse en el sofá, tal vez ver la tele le ayudaría a desconectar un rato.

Pero no hacían nada interesante a aquellas horas tan intempestivas, aunque ese agujero en la programación nocturna, parecía empezar a causarle cierto efecto de somnolencia. Los ojos se le cerraron definitivamente y se durmió cuando las noticias empezaron a sonar de fondo...

"_El encapuchado rojo y la mujer rubia vestida de negro han atrapado a unos ladrones que pretendían entrar en el Starling National Bank. Pero aún nos preguntamos, ¿Donde está el arquero verde? ¿Donde está el héroe de Starling city? ¿Donde está Arrow?"_

****Continuará...****


	10. Capítulo 9

Pido disculpas ante la tardanza. Me costó definir el capítulo y no tuve tiempo pero espero que haya valido la pena, no he tardado tanto. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sois muy amables, intentaré no tardar al próximo. Espero que os guste, vuestras respuestas y millones de gracias. ^^****

**Capítulo 9******

Oliver se colocó bien la corbata, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir solo. Diggle le había acercado hasta allí y le había propuesto entrar con él. Pero su orgullo le impidió aceptar. Era adulto y como adulto debía asumir sus responsabilidades. Si no lo hacía de aquella forma, nunca se valdría por si solo. Y no, Oliver Queen, no era un inútil, eso lo sabía bien.****

Inspiró y empujó la puerta de cristal. Se quedó paralizado en medio del hall, aquel lugar se sentía tan extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar... La sensación de cruzar el pasillo hasta los ascensores, la mirada de muchos de los ex trabajadores de su padre que le reconocían, pero él no recordaba. Y la realidad le golpeó con fuerza por aquello que debía haber sido suyo. Un imperio por el cual su padre había trabajado con esfuerzo y ausencias familiares para darles una buena vida, dejarles un legado en el que Oliver no había estado a la altura.****

La angustia se agravó y sintió que necesitaba tomar el aire. Lo que vieron sus ojos pudo con él, el logo de Queen Consolidated había sido remplazado por el de Palmer Technologies. Se quedó paralizado, mirando a su alrededor, sentía que todos le escrutaban con su mirada. Le faltaba aire, se ahogaba, no podía respirar. La seguridad que al entrar por aquella puerta había sentido en un principio, se estaba desvaneciendo, ¿Cómo alguien que había sido capaz de matar y había vivido lo que había vivido, podía de repente sentir que iba a tener en cualquier momento un ataque de pánico? ¿Qué había pasado con él aquellos tres años que no recordaba? ¿Se había vuelto un cobarde? O simplemente el hecho de ver como había perdido, ¿estaba haciendo mella en él?. Entonces, el ascensor se abrió delante de Oliver al que entró velozmente y dio gracias de estar solo. ****

Debía mantener la cabeza fría, simplemente estaba allí para reunirse con el encargado y firmar algo acerca de la liquidación de poderes y traspaso de patentes como le había dicho Thea. Aunque ella podía firmar y se había ofrecido a ello. Oliver quiso ir en persona, al fin y al cabo, él había perdido la empresa. Había descubierto que él había sido el último CEO de la familia Queen, así que era de lógica que fuera él quien asumiera aquel rol. Incluso aunque la firma de Thea estuviera estampada en algunos documentos donde todas las posesiones de la familia Queen, pertenecían a una tal Isobel Rochev, de la que Oliver solo sabía había fallecido en unos altercados ocurridos en la empresa. ****

Cuando el ding del ascensor le indicó que había llegado a la última planta, las piernas le temblaban. Recordaba aquellas oficinas acristaladas a la perfección, donde su padre había tenido su oficina y le había hecho asistir algunas de sus reuniones con Walter Steele. Oliver, siempre se había quejado mostrándose contrariado por todo aquello, fingiendo aburrimiento, aunque en realidad, nunca estaba escuchando. Al antiguo Oliver, solo le interesaba salir de fiesta, faltar a la universidad y acostarse con lindas mujeres. ****

Si pudiera ir atrás en el tiempo y hablar a aquel niño rico y playboy, le amenazaría con una flecha y le haría espabilar. ****

\- Disculpe – un chico joven y cargado de papeles se cruzó con él, evitándolo y marchándose a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.****

Oliver se quedó solo hasta que vislumbró a un hombre alto, moreno y con traje de pie en la antigua oficina de su padre. La puerta estaba abierta así que supuso que le esperaba. Imaginó que se trataba de Raymond Palmer, debía reunirse con él. Con decisión se dirigió hacia la oficina, cuanto antes terminara mejor. Pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta cuando de pie frente aquel hombre, apoyada sobre la mesa del escritorio estaba una mujer rubia, con el pelo recogido, vistiendo un traje de corte lápiz de color verde musgo. Ella hablaba con aquel hombre, no muy contenta. ****

Le descolocó ver a la chica de las gafas amiga de su hermana Thea allí, en medio de lo que parecía su oficina. Se fijó que tras ella había una foto de ella abrazando a una mujer rubia que suponía sería alguien de su familia. Volvió a sentir esa sensación de familiaridad que había sentido al verla, pero no entendía por que. Entonces la reconoció. ****

Él conocía a Felicity Smoak. ¿Cómo había sido posible que la olvidara? Oliver la recordó andando hacia su oficina, y sonrió sorprendido por recordarla. Había estado allí con ella, aunque no realmente. Era una época en la que todos le creían muerto, se había infiltrado en la oficina por ordenanza de Amanda Waller. Maseo le hablaba por el intercomunicador cuando escuchó el ding del ascensor, se tuvo que esconder. Entonces, la vio entrar, sonriente, en su mundo. Felicity dejó algo sobre la mesa y la vió hablar con su foto. Ella parloteaba sin sentido, pero parecía que él le gustaba, solo viéndole en una foto. Tal vez por eso, la chica se había quedado en blanco cuando se toparon con ella en la cafetería. Posiblemente, Felicity había hablado muchas veces con su foto, había sentido un sentimiento platónico hacia él, idealizándolo, así que al verlo en persona, la chica tuvo esa reacción. ****

¿La habría conocido durante esos tres años que no recordaba? **"**_Imposible"_. Pensó, Oliver. Si fuera así, Thea no le hubiera presentado, aunque para él fuera una desconocida, para ella no debería serlo y parecía que lo era. Ademas, pensándolo bien ¿Cómo es que Thea y ella se habían hecho amigas? No tenía sentido, observando los diferentes caracteres de las dos. ¿Y porqué estaba en la oficina de su padre? ¿Tanto había ascendido aquellos cinco años desde que la vio? Por su comportamiento en aquel recuerdo, nada le indicaba que ella fuera alguien importante en la empresa. Oliver sentía que algo raro pasaba allí, pero asombrado, algo llamó su atención y le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos...****

\- Ya que no quieres venir a cenar conmigo, ¿vienes a comer? Tenemos que hablar de algunas cuestiones - El hombre alto, parecía que insistía sobre algo que por la cara de Felicity, ella no estaba muy dispuesta a seguir.****

\- No puedo, lo siento Ray, tengo cosas que hacer – sonrió ella con una sonrisa forzada, o eso le pareció a Oliver. ****

\- ¿Estás bien? Te veo diferente últimamente. Creía que habíamos aclarado el tema después de contarte lo de Ana.****

\- Es otra cosa, las cosas en mi vida han cambiado un poco estas semanas. Estoy algo alterada, no me lo tengas en cuenta. ****

\- Entonces, puede que lo que necesites, es tomar algo con un amigo. - bromeó él hombre con una encantadora sonrisa.****

\- Tengo novio – por la cara que puso Felicity, Oliver no pudo evitar reír, al parecer estaba mintiendo al hombre de muy mala manera.****

\- De acuerdo – sonrió el hombre como si nada – pero no creo que eso te impida ir a comer algo con tu jefe. ****

\- He quedado con él para almorzar y tengo que terminar unos informes. - recitó con rapidez. ****

\- Cariño, siento llegar tarde – Oliver interrumpió la conversación. ****

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, entró y pudo ver como Felicity abría la boca con sorpresa sin saber que decir. Él le guiñó un ojo para que supiera que le estaba echando un cable, pasó como si nada un brazo por sus hombro y acercando el cuerpo de Felicity a él, la besó en la frente. ****

Lo que Oliver no esperaba fue la sensación que experimentó al besarla. Aquel beso casto en la frente con cariño, casual y de duración inusitada se sintió demasiado natural, como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. El corazón se le aceleró, se sentía bien, demasiado bien, no podía entender el porque de aquella comodidad. ¿Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco?****

-****

Felicity sintió que las piernas le temblaban y mariposas imaginarias revoloteaban por su estómago. Oliver la había besado en la frente, como la última vez que estuvo con ella y aún recordaba quien era. A su memoria la imagen de la despedida, del te quiero sincero y de ella no siendo capaz de reaccionar.****

Cuando Oliver se separó de ella, Felicity estuvo apunto de aferrarse a él, no quería dejarle marchar de nuevo. Oliver la miró a los ojos, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, ella le devolvió la mirada quería perderse en aquellos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba con ansia. Le sonrió tímida, feliz de reencontrarse con su amor, aunque él no lo supiera. Oliver la correspondió con otra sonrisa, esas que a ella tanto le gustaban ver en su rostro y a veces brillaban por su ausencia, pero cuando recordaba como sonreír, muchas iban dirigidas a ella, solo a ella. ****

Felicity sintió que nada más existía a su alrededor, solo ellos dos. Y quería llorar porque hacía tiempo que no sentía aquella mirada, porque él no era capaz de mirarla, porque las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos. Quería rodear con sus brazos su cuello, besarle en los labios, decirle que le quería. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque no estaría bien. No sería justo. Y más cuando Oliver parecía tan confuso. ¿Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella? ¿Recordaba aquel beso de despedida en alguna parte de su subconsciente?****

Alguien tosió a su izquierda y los dos casi como en una ensoñación le miraron, Felicity empalideció se había olvidado de Ray que les miraba un poco incómodo.****

\- Oh, perdón ¡Soy Oliver Queen! - sonrió Oliver ofreciéndole una mano.****

\- Sí, lo sé, ya nos conocemos - sonrió Ray mirando a Felicity sin entender, ella miró a Oliver y le miró a él.****

\- Es verdad – Oliver sonrió forzadamente no tenía ni idea quien era aquel hombre. - Lo siento me había olvidado de ti, Raymond.****

Felicity se atragantó. ****

\- Llámame Ray.****

\- Claro, es que ya sabes, conozco a tanta gente... ¿Eras?****

\- El que adquirió Queen Consolidated, ya sabes el Palmer, de Palmer Technologies. - Ray lo miraba un poco alucinado y Felicity no sabía como hacer callar a Oliver, que intentaba arreglar las cosas, le recordaba al Oliver que conoció y que le ponía esas excusas tan absurdas sobre amigos, flechas, ordenadores con balas e inyecciones con vértigo.****

\- Claro, pero fue hace tanto tiempo... - contestó Queen con una sonrisa.****

\- ¿Cinco meses te parece mucho tiempo?****

Oliver miró a Felicity pidiéndole ayuda.****

\- Es un hombre muy ocupado. - sonrió Felicity mientras le agarraba del brazo, fingiendo orgullo por su falso novio. No es que ella, no estuviera orgullosa de Oliver por ser el héroe que era, pero habían varios puntos en todo aquel argumento que no eran reales. El primero, no era su novio, y el segundo Oliver no sabía que había pasado con su vida aquel tiempo del que estaban intentando inventar. Buenos eran ellos dos mintiendo de forma improvisada, podían mentir sobre ciertas cosas, pero en otras, eran tal para cual. Se les daba fatal.****

\- Sí, lo estoy. Muy ocupado – argumentó Oliver mirándola con una sonrisa agradecida.****

\- ¿Y cuando empezasteis a salir juntos? - preguntó Ray cruzando los brazos con verdadero interés.****

\- Un tiempo. - contestó Felicity, aquel hombre era un hombre insistente, ingenua ella por pensar que su jefe aceptaría cualquier respuesta sin más. Como ella, era un hombre de ciencia, en sus genes estaba la curiosidad. ****

\- Desde que ya no tengo la empresa. Yo, por supuesto, me había fijado en ella, pero no habíamos hablado mucho, pero aún así, me atreví a pedirle de salir. - Oliver se mostró orgulloso, pero por la cara que puso Felicity de horror y la suspicacia en el rostro de Palmer, había algo en aquel embuste que incluso Ray sabía que era mentira, lo que ocurría, que él no sabía que lo era.****

\- Era tu secretaria, Oliver. - le recordó Ray. ****

Oliver abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Felicity.****

\- ¿Eras mi secretaria? - ahora si que no entendía nada.****

\- ¿No recuerdas que era tu secretaria? ****

\- Siempre bromea con ello, es un bromista. - le quitó importancia Felicity – le gusta ponerle emoción. ****

Felicity soltó una carcajada realmente horrible, Oliver imitó su risa, aunque seguía muy perdido.****

\- Lo que nunca lo entendí, Oliver, ¿Como pudiste convertirla solo en tu secretaria?, con esa preparación, ese currículo, tantos años trabajando para vosotros y sus estudios en el MIT. Habiéndose graduado tan joven.****

\- Impresionante – realmente parecía impresionado.****

\- Por eso ahora es vicepresidenta de Palmer Technologies, porque yo sí la valoro laboralmente. ****

¿Estaba Ray desafiando a Oliver? Felicity estaba abrumada, entonces, miró a Oliver de reojo y se sorprendió que este estuviera picado por aquel comentario. Claro, que conociéndole como lo conocía, sobretodo su temperamento, su reacción habría sido más expresiva que aquella. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener la amnesia, pensó Felicity intentando no sonreír.****

\- ¿Quién dice que yo no la valoraba? - preguntó molesto.****

\- Ser la secretaria del CEO, no era un buen puesto. Por muy bien que fuera su sueldo.****

\- No creas. - le quitó importancia Felicity, aunque recordó como de mal se lo tomó cuando todo aquello pasó.****

\- Pero sí la valoraba. - contestó Oliver de forma muy pobre, porque realmente no lo sabía muy bien. Aunque aquel Ray, no le estaba cayendo muy bien. No le gustaba como miraba a Felicity.****

\- Y si lleváis tanto tiempo... -indicó Ray - ¿porqué nos besamos después de la cena con la alcaldesa?****

\- ¿Cómo que os besasteis? - Y una parte de Oliver se sintió celoso, lo que era totalmente ilógico. Se había metido demasiado en el papel.****

\- Tú me besaste Ray, y ya quedó claro, que no fue nada.****

\- ¿Estás segura? - Palmer la mantuvo la mirada.****

Oliver quería pegarle, preguntarle cuando la había besado, porque lo había hecho, que ni se le ocurriera tocarla, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, aquello era disparatado. Felicity no era su novia, ni siquiera la conocía. No tenía sentido su reacción. ¿O tal vez sí la tenía? La miró y ella le apartó la mirada. ¿Qué significaba aquello?****

\- Ray - ella miró su reloj – Deberías irte tienes una reunión y nosotros llegamos tarde a almorzar.****

\- Un placer verte de nuevo Raymond. - ironizó Oliver. ****

Cuando este se fue, miró a Felicity. ****

**– **Te vas a reír, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a tu jefe. ****

\- Oliver... - Felicity contestó sin aliento. Ella sabía el porque, pero no podía decírselo.****

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - De repente él reparó en algo y pestañeó. ****

\- Oliver . Te he llamado Oliver – ella lo miró extrañada.****

Pero él no dijo nada más. ****

\- ¿Estás bien, Oliver? Me preocupas...****

Pero él no decía nada más. A ella le preocupaba...****

Felicity se puso tensa y nerviosa sin entender, intentó quitarle importancia aunque sintió cierto malestar al mirarle a los ojos. ****

\- ¿Te has quedado estupefacto por mi belleza? - bromeó, mientras agarraba su bolso.****

\- No. Es tu voz...****

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi voz?****

\- Deberíamos ir a almorzar – respondió con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquella voz... ****

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - Sin más, ella se acercó a él apoyando su mano sobre su mejilla, él cerró los ojos por un instante, hasta que volvió a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por sus labios - ¿Oliver?****

**continuará...****  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disculpad la tardanza. A pesar que he tenido mucho que hacer, soy del pensar que podría haber sacado más tiempo aunque este tipo de situaciones a veces me cuestan, porque mi punto fuerte no está en ciertos "enfrentamientos" En fin, Abrazos, espero que os guste y disculpad la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Intentaré que nos veamos más pronto con el siguiente. Abrazos enormes... **

**Capítulo 10******

Oliver seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando entraron en la cafetería, que él le había indicado que irían. Felicity sonrió cuando vió al hombre sentado en uno de los cubículos de aquel bar. Ella se adelantó a Oliver y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Oh, John! ¿Sabes cuanto te echado de menos?.

\- Dime que ya recuerda. - bromeó este en su oído.

\- Ni una palabra, y creo que está más confundido aún. - le miró ella con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó Diggle medio sonriendo.

\- Prometo que nada. - levantó ella las manos como muestra de su inocencia

\- Me alegro que ya no huyas de él – le susurró antes de apartarse de ella.

\- Era complicado alejarse de lo inevitable ¿no? -contestó resignada Felicity.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó significativamente Diggle mirándola a los ojos, a la vez que Oliver se unía a ellos con rostro confundido.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que sí y sabes que no me gusta mentir.

\- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó de repente el hombre con amnesia.

Diggle y Felicity se miraron significativamente.

\- Oliver creo que sería mejor que te sentaras .

\- Dig – susurró Felicity desconfiada, sentándose a su lado, los dos frente a Oliver.

Felicity recordó la primera vez que fueron al __Belly____burger__ como team arrow y estaban sentados de la misma forma. Aunque las cosas ahora, eran totalmente diferentes.

\- Él sabe que yo era su guardaespaldas y su chófer. ¿Qué sabe de ti?

\- Que era su secretaria cuando era CEO.

\- ¿Y porque siento que no me lo habéis contado todo?

\- Porque no te lo hemos contado todo. - contestó sinceramente Diggle.

\- No me creo que estemos haciendo esto – murmuró Felicity

\- Somos tus amigos Oliver.

\- Si tan amigos sois de mí ¿Porqué ni siquiera he sabido de vosotros hasta ahora? - preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Thea lo intentó, fuimos nosotros los que nos echamos para atrás. - contestó el hombre frente a él. - Tal vez, ese fue nuestro error.

\- ¿Porqué? - le interrogó, necesitaba respuestas.

\- Porque no sabías quien éramos y era confundirte más de lo que ya estabas, demasiadas cosas que asumir.

\- Y también era difícil para nosotros – añadió Felicity con cara de circunstancias. Aún había cosas que no podía, no debía contarle.

\- Vosotros no sois los que tenéis amnesia – susurró este intentando controlar su rabia. Por alguna razón aquellos dos le caían bien, pero odiaba que le mintieran en la cara.

\- Oliver... yo no pretendía... - La voz de Felicity se apagó sin saber que decir y miró a Diggle. Aquello, posiblemente, no había sido tan buena idea.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decirse.

\- ¿Me traicionaste verdad? - la interpeló de repente Oliver mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Felicity le miró horrorizada sin entender de que estaba hablando.

Él sonrió irónico.

\- Lo hiciste.

\- No, yo no te traicioné. ¿Porqué dices eso? - Felicity se sintió realmente irritada ante aquella acusación sin sentido.

\- ¿No se supone que eres la vicepresidente de Palmer Technologies?

\- Sí ¿y? - la informática se estaba temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Eso es de lo más normal, ¿No te parece raro que tengas ese cargo después de ser mi secretaria?

\- Sé que eso se ve extraño, para alguien que no sabe de que va la historia. Pero deberías ver mi currículo antes de acusarme de nada, de hecho, hasta hace un momento habías estado impresionado cuando Ray te comentó mis credenciales. Además, eso es cosa de Palmer, no mía. - se excusó Felicity, podía intentar explicárselo, pero se sentía demasiado dolida por aquella acusación y conocía demasiado a Oliver, para saber que cuando actuaba de forma irracional, era capaz de no escuchar a nadie.

-¡Pero él me quitó mi empresa!. - el tono de voz del ex CEO de Queen consolidated empezó a subir algunos tonos.

\- ¡La compró! que no es lo mismo. -le recusó su ex secretaria.

\- Oliver, no digas algo de lo que luego te vas a arrepentir – interrumpió Diggle observándole, aquello no iba a terminar bien.

\- Por supuesto que tu te pones de su parte ¿no? - soltó irónico poniéndose de pie.

\- No digas tonterías Oliver, te estamos diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo eso yo saberlo?

\- Tu hermana Thea te dijo que yo era tu amigo, si le preguntas sobre Felicity te dirá lo mismo, somos tus amigos.

\- No, mi amigo era Tommy y está muerto. Además, la firma de mi hermana está en muchos de los documentos de renuncia por nuestras posesiones.

\- Ni siquiera puedo creer que estés insinuando, lo que estás insinuando – susurró la informática.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Me has escuchado bastante bien...

\- Todo esto es una conspiración para hacerme creer que las cosas son como queráis que sean. ¿Me habéis lavado la cabeza?

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Oliver! - puso los ojos en blanco. Felicity estaba totalmente horrorizada

\- ¿Qué no diga tonterías? ¿Yo? Tú eres la que ha ascendido sospechosamente rápido.

Felicity se levantó de su asiento, roja de cólera para enfrentarle. Amaba aquel hombre con todo su ser, pero aquel no era la persona de la que ella se había enamorado. Oliver, jamás, le acusaría de aquello, y a pesar de que le sacaba dos cabezas, le plantó cara.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Oliver? Porque te juro que no voy a permitir que falles en contra de mi honor, solo porque tengas amnesia.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, su tensión era demasiado palpable, su respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba en el poco espacio que los separaba.

\- ¡Calmaros y sentaros los dos! – les mandó Diggle.

\- Yo me voy. - Oliver salió por la puerta dando una patada a la puerta para que esta se abriera.

Felicity y Diggle se miraron, John sacó unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa, presurosamente le siguieron.

\- ¡Oliver! - le gritó Felicity – Tienes que escucharnos, es la verdad.

\- ¿Y también vais a decirme que lo de Tommy y mi madre fue un accidente?

\- ¡Detente! - le ordenó ella.

Oliver se quedó parado unos instantes y le invadió cierto dolor de cabeza, que le dejó medio mareado...

_/ ___"Honras a los muertos luchando ¡No estás luchando!"___,_ le gritó alguien, la voz se escuchaba entrecortada en su mente __"...cualquiera que intenta hacer daño a esta ciudad, tú los detienes. Y detendrás a S... "__

"__No se cómo"__Se escuchó decir así mismo y la escuchó completamente clara. Era ella. No era producto de su imaginación. Era Felicity.

"__Yo tampoco. Pero sí sé dos cosas. No estás solo y creo en ti."___ /_

\- ¿Estás bien Oliver? - preguntó la informática preocupada mientras Diggle le sostenía.

Miró a Felicity con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Porqué escucho tu voz en mi mente?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Estabas presente en mis pesadillas incluso antes de escucharte hablar.

\- Oliver – ella se acercó a él, apiadándose de su confusión, le dolía verle así, y se lamentaba tanto por haberle gritado... Debía haber sido más comprensiva, suspiró negando con la cabeza, instintivamente puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

Oliver cerró los ojos al sentir aquel roce, la primera muestra de cariño que alguien le profesaba en mucho tiempo, no es que su hermana no le abrazara, pero aquello se sentía demasiado íntimo, demasiado eléctrico, entonces abrió los ojos, la miró y desbordado se apartó de ella con rapidez.

\- ¡No me toques!

\- Pero... - balbuceó Felicity.

\- No se quien eres, no se que pretendes... - Oliver no era capaz de describir aquello cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer rubia, era demasiado peligroso sentirse así. – Tengo que irme.

Y se marchó ofuscado.

\- Oliver – Felicity desolada quería ir detrás de él, pero Diggle la retuvo apoyando su mano en su hombro.

\- Déjalo, necesita tiempo para procesar ciertas cosas.

\- Pero cree que lo estoy traicionando. - su amigo le pasó el brazo por los hombros como el hermano protector que era.

\- No - Diggle sonrió – ¿No lo ves?

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver?

\- Él tiene sentimientos por ti y no sabe como lidiar con ellos.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Porque su mente no lo entiende. No entiende que te quiere.

\- Dig...

\- Es la verdad.

\- No estoy muy segura. - una lágrima rozó su mejilla y la secó con rapidez.

\- Confía en mí, puede que Oliver haya perdido su memoria, sus recuerdos sobre nosotros, pero dentro de él, sigue siendo Oliver. Pero solo necesita tiempo.

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis genial. Muchísimas gracias por los grandes comentarios, me demoré y no publiqué el miércoles como quería, pero bueno es viernes y no he tardado tanto como los últimos capítulos :p Ya es un paso. No se que más deciros, solo que os dejo con el capítulo. Posiblemente os topéis con un giro algo inesperado pero quiero sorprenderos, es lo que tiene cambiar ciertas ideas que tenía, bueno espero que os guste. :p Nervios. Abrazos.**

****Capítulo 11****

**Oliver se removió en la cama, estaba demasiado incómodo, le dolía todo. No estaba siendo un buen despertar. Entonces, abrió los ojos lentamente y la luz le cegó por unos instantes.**

**\- ¿Qué ocurre? - se preguntó sintiendo una especie de ****_Deja vú_****, aquello ya lo había vivido.**

**De pronto, empezó a escuchar pitidos a su alrededor, no podía respirar, estaba apresado por una mascarilla de oxígeno y un montón de gente desconocida vestida de blanco que entró en su campo de visión, alguien le abrió mucho los ojos y le iluminaron estos con una linterna durante unos milésimas de segundo.**

**\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Queen?**

**\- Sí, quíteme esto - respondió escuchando su eco en la mascarilla, le estaba agobiando bastante.**

**\- Debemos comprobar si puede respirar por su propia cuenta.- contestó un chico joven que parecía ser el médico - Sufrió un problema respiratorio durante el coma y tuvimos que actuar.**

**\- ¿Coma?**

**\- Sí, disculpe a estado en coma unos días.**

**\- ¿Porqué? - Hacía un rato que se había acostado en la cama.**

**\- Según su hermana estaba practicando artes marciales en China y alguien le clavó una espada. ¿Recuerda eso?**

**\- Ra's - murmuró Oliver.**

**Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, recordaba a Ra's pero su último recuerdo había sido la discusión que había mantenido con Felicity y Diggle, a los cuales parecía no recordar ¿Pero cómo había podido olvidarles?**

**\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - preguntó confuso el doctor.**

**\- Thea, Mi hermana ¿dónde esta mi hermana? ¿Y Felicity? ¿Donde están todos? - Entonces recordó que los había escuchado hablar, estaban preocupados por si no despertaba...**

**\- Les mandamos a casa a descansar - le sonrió una enfermera en el otro lado de la cama. - Ya han sido avisados y vienen hacia aquí.**

**Él aceptó a regañadientes aquella respuesta, al igual que mantenerse atado a aquella cama, aunque evidentemente él estaba curtido en todo aquello, si aquellos médicos supieran... Pero estaba bien que le cuidaran, aunque no le parecía tan bien tener unos electrodos contando sus pulsaciones y seguir comiendo mediante el gotero, prefería comerse una hamburguesa del ****_Belly Burger_****. Al menos le habían quitado la mascarilla de oxígeno.**

**Perdido en sus pensamientos recordó las voces de aquellos que quería y él no podía contestarles, por supuesto que estaba en coma, pero lo más raro había sido aquel sueño que había sufrido, había sido agonizante vivir en la mente una persona con amnesia. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y los abrió rápidamente, no quería que aquello fuera un mal sueño donde escuchaba voces. Pero no, no parecía serlo y seguía con sus recuerdos intactos.**

**\- ¡Ollie! - su hermana entró corriendo por la puerta y se puso a su lado. Le agarró la mano fuertemente. ¿Estás bien?**

**\- Sí, soy indestructible - sonrió con la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a su hermana pequeña y le guiñó un ojo.**

**\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me dijeron que estabas en China... y - su hermana intentaba mantenerle la mirada, pero no parecía extrañada que hubiera viajado hasta otro continente a kilómetros de los Estados Unidos.**

**Oliver la observó en silencio una milésimas de segundo, entrecerrando los ojos.**

**\- ¿Porqué me miras así? Me incomodas. ¿Seguro que estás bien?**

**\- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?**

**Ella le dedicó media sonrisa y respiró tranquila.**

**\- Sí, me lo contó Felicity, pero no te enfades con ella, sabes que puedo ser muy insistente.**

**Él no podría enfadarse con Felicity, bueno, sí, lo hizo una vez cuando le contó su secreto a Barry, ella sabía que era él quien decidía a quien decírselo. Pero Thea era diferente y sabía que la situación posiblemente había sido inexplicable para que terminara contándoselo. Posiblemente, las dos habían necesitado hablar con alguien...**

**\- ¿Y qué te parece? - preguntó Oliver expectante y con miedo a la reacción de su hermana pequeña. Ella le veía de una forma, y no quería que le viera de distinta manera. Pero también le había acusado de que le mentía, así que ahora sabía la verdad.**

**\- Al principio me enfadé que no me lo contaras tú, pero creo que ahora lo entiendo todo y te doy las gracias por salvarme la vida, más de una vez. -sonrió ella con cariño al ver la preocupación en sus ojos - Felicity me contó todo lo que hiciste por mí, lo que pasó con Malcolm... - Thea inhaló una bocanada de aire.**

**\- Yo no quería que sufrieras. - Oliver apretó la mano de su hermana.**

**\- Soy una Queen ¿recuerdas? soy fuerte, no pienses ahora en eso. Ya hablaremos cuando salgas de aquí, Arrow - susurró esto último y rió como una niña pequeña, al ver su cara - prometo guardarte el secreto.**

**\- Muy graciosa, Speedy - bromeó Oliver y se removió, le dolía todo. Era lo que tenía haber caído por un acantilado, pasar varios días inconsciente en la nieve y que te hubieran clavado una espada.**

**\- Voy a ver si Diggle y Felicity han llegado. Roy está fuera nervioso y querrá saber, supongo que querrás verlos a todos, sobretodo a cierta rubia ¿o me equivoco? - sonrió picaramente, la sinceridad de su hermana era realmente refrescante, pero a veces muy indiscreta.**

**\- ¡Thea! - Y Oliver no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

**\- Solo viendo lo que ha sufrido la pobre, como tu no la correspondas, yo misma te dispararé con una flecha - y Oliver sonrió no sabría decir que es lo que más le gustaba de aquella frase.**

**Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando su hermana cumplió su promesa, y la vió entrar, vio entrar a aquella chica rubia de la que su hermana hablaba. Sola. Aún mirando atrás esperando que alguien la acompañara pero entrando con la velocidad de un rayo, Barry se hubiera sentido orgulloso de ella. Oliver la sonrió y la maquina que indicaba las pulsaciones se disparó...**

**\- ¡Oliver! - se asustó Felicity**

**-No pasa nada - susurró Oliver quitando importancia, maldiciendo para sus adentros y cerrando los ojos.**

**Entonces entró una enfermera**

**-¿Está bien. Señor Queen? - preguntó preocupada y mirando la pantalla**

**\- Sí - susurró él a regañadientes y mirándola.**

**\- Oh, no le haga caso - empezó a decir Felicity y le cogió de la mano sin pensar, apoyándola en ella. Lo que hizo que los pitidos fueran algo más fuertes- Díganos la verdad, ¿Le ocurre algo, verdad? - preguntó asustada Felicity, toda preocupada sin entender nada.**

**La enfermera miró a Oliver que se puso todo rojo y sonrió.**

**\- Nada - negó la mujer mirándolos conmovida y cerró la máquina para sorpresa de Felicity - solo que se alegra de verla. Debe ser alguien muy importante para hacer que su corazón lata con tanta fuera.**

**\- ¡Enfermera! - pero esta le guiñó uno ojo a Oliver y se marchó riendo.**

**\- ¿Cómo? - Felicity se sonrojó.**

**\- No es un secreto que te quiero ¿no? - preguntó Oliver, ya que la enfermera le había delatado. Él que había sido capaz de matar con cierta sangre fría, aquella mujer rubia, que le llegaba por el hombro sin tacones, podía derrotarle tan solo con su presencia.**

**-Yo ... - Felicity se quedó sin palabras.**

**\- Lo que te dije antes de marcharme para luchar contra Ra's al ghul. Era verdad.**

**\- Y también prometiste que volverías - sonrió Felicity, jugueteando con los dedos de la mano de Oliver.**

**\- Por ti siempre lo haría. - se incorporó un poco, y con un poco de dolor en su cuerpo, apoyó su mano libre, sobre la mejilla de la informática - Eres una mujer por la que un hombre siempre volvería a casa, aunque tuviera que luchar contra su propia vida para hacerlo.**

**\- Podría enúmerarte unas cuántas malas relaciones.**

**\- ¡Felicity! - la riñó el aquero, sin poder evitar la risa floja.**

**\- Perdón, cuando me pongo nerviosa digo cosas que están fuera de lugar. Lo siento.**

**\- Me encanta eso de ti. - susurró mirándola a los ojos .**

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- Te quiero ¿no? Te quiero con todas tus consecuencias.**

**\- Veo que te has despertado sensiblero ¿no? - le miró confusa - De acuerdo, no debería haber dicho eso.**

**Él río a carcajadas tanto que le dolían las costillas, aunque no era por la risa precisamente y negó con la cabeza.**

**\- No pasa nada.**

**Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Felicity se acercó a él y rozó suavemente su labios. Lo besó con una dulzura que Oliver deseó que durara para siempre, pudo sentir lo que ella sentía por él, a pesar de que la mujer que amaba, jamás había pronunciado aquellas tres palabras. Pero él lo sabía, no necesitaba que dijera nada, sabía que cuando estuviera preparada se lo diría y no había prisa, ya no lo había.**

**Sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino y Oliver sonrió cuando la notó jadear en su boca, si aquello seguía por aquel camino mandaría al infierno aquellas máquinas y se dejaría llevar por sus más primitivos instintos. Felicity le sorprendió mordiéndole el labio inferior... Iba agarrarla por la cintura cuando escucharon mucho barullo fuera y Felicity se separó alerta.**

**\- Voy a ver - comentó ella preocupada y separándose de Oliver a regañadientes.**

**Pero Oliver no la soltó de la mano, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la sonrió como con su hermana, él tenía una sonrisa solo dedicada solamente para Felicity.**

**\- Seguro que no es nada - y sonriendo, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo - ¿Por donde íbamos?**

**\- Oliver Queen, me sorprendes**

**\- He muerto, solo quiero un poco más de ti. Recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿Es eso malo?**

**Ella se mordió el labio inferior hambrienta de él, lo que volvió loco a Oliver, pero cuando iba a volver a besarle... Roy, Thea y Diggle entraron presurosamente en la habitación.**

**\- Me alegra verte vivo, amigo - le dijo Diggle dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro y sacó su arma.**

**\- Deberían inventar arcos plegables y que puedas llevar encima - exclamó Roy. Así que cogió una silla y rompió las patas de esta, él se quedó con dos y le dió las otras dos a Thea.**

**\- ¿Pero que ocurre? - preguntó Oliver desde la cama de hospital mientras empezaba a sacarse los electrodos.**

**\- Tenemos visita - murmuró Roy delante de la cama junto con Thea. Diggle estaba a un lado de la cama de Oliver y Felicity que estaba en el otro, sacó su tablet del bolso, rápidamente tecleó hasta que consiguió las cámaras del hospital. Escucharon los gritos del pasillo.**

**Felicity miró a Oliver con cara de circunstancias pero no le dió tiempo a decirle que pasaba, él se había sacado la aguja clavada en su brazo que le unía al gotero, había saltado de la cama para protegerla cuando encapuchados vestidos de negro entraron y empezaron a disparar flechas y a pelear con Thea y Roy.**

**Oliver se sentía mareado...**

**\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Felicity, pero su cara empezaba a perder color. - Estas muy débil, Oliver.**

**\- ¡POR LA VENTANA! ¡SALTAD! - gritó Diggle a Roy y Thea - Llevaros a Felicity, Yo me ocupo de Oliver.**

**Las balas de la pistola de John irrumpían entre los gritos. Hasta que cesaron.**

**\- ¡JOHN! - gritó Felicity intentando reincorporarse para ayudar a su amigo, aunque aquello conllevara saltar por encima de la cama, pero Oliver la retuvo en su abrazo, la conocía demasiado bien.**

**\- Vamos tenemos que irnos - escuchó que le decía Thea y la llevaba al lado contrario. Y la alejaba de Oliver. Oliver sentía como se alejaba, tenía que hacer algo y se puso en pie, pero la habitación daba demasiadas vueltas.**

**\- ¡NO! - chilló Felicity**

**Fue entonces cuando Roy se puso delante de ella y cayó frente a ellos.**

**\- ¡ROY! ¡ROY! - Oliver escuchó muy lejos la voz de Thea.**

**\- ¡SAL POR LA VENTANA, THEA! - gritó Felicity**

**\- ¿Y tú?**

**\- Me quedo con Oliver. - le indicó determinante. Oliver quería decirle que lo olvidara, pero casi no podía hablar.**

**\- ¡NO VOY A DEJAROS! - la pequeña Queen vociferando, se negaba hacer caso a Felicity.**

**\- ¡HAZLO, THEA! - le ordenó Felicity**

**\- Felicity... - vocalizó el arquero.**

**\- Recuerda, sí tú no te vas, yo no me voy. - le miró a los ojos firmemente desde la ventana donde intentaba darle una salida a Thea.**

**\- Nos volvemos a ver - la voz de Ra's al ghul invadió la habitación - ¡Coged a la rubia!**

**\- ¡NO! - Oliver intentó sacar fuerzas en su debilidad y enfrentar al demonio.**

**\- ¡Suéltame! - se removió Felicity en los brazos de Maseo - ¡OLIVER, OLIVER!**

**Ra's al ghul hizo una indicación a su séquito y no dijo nada más, saliendo por la puerta poco después.**

**Algunos habían caído en la habitación, como lo habían hecho Roy y Diggle, Oliver no sabía si estaban vivos o no. Escuchaba gimotear a su hermana y a Felicity gritar su nombre cada vez más lejos...**

**\- Felicity - susurró intentando andar hasta la puerta, tenía que salvarla, se agarró a la cama, pero sus piernas le fallaron y Oliver se derrumbó, aún escuchando a Felicity llamándole...**

****Continuará...****


	13. Capítulo 12

Muchas gracias, de verdad y gracias de todo corazón, este capítulo que os traigo estoy realmente muy orgullosa de él. Aunque confieso, que no se yo no se si os va a gustar, no digo por como está escrito, si no por lo que ocurre, tengo tendencia cuando escribo cosas largas volver locos a los personajes (y aviso, al final todo tendrá sentido por para mi sorpresa sé todo lo que va a pasar en la historia). Espero vuestros comentarios por aquí, mucha curiosidad de vuestras reacciones. Muy nerviosa, tanto que por eso publico hoy, iba hacerlo mañana, pero estoy muy impaciente que leáis.

**Capítulo 12**

El sentimiento de pérdida es un estado tan vacío, que solo aquellos que lo han sabido experimentar en sus carnes entienden a otro en esa situación. Las personas creen que por decir palabras de ánimo ayudan, que por darte un abrazo todo irá mejor, pero nada ocurre en realidad. No, cuando estás parado frente a la tumba de una persona importante de tu vida. Da igual, quien era esa persona. Era alguien que importaba.

Y observas el nombre tallado en la lápida, y te preguntas ¿porqué?

Y te duele tanto que las lágrimas son como pequeñas cuchillas en un lloro incontrolable.

Y te hablan de fe y sonríes irónicamente. ¿Fe? ¿En quien? ¿En un mito que te arrebata de forma injusta a personas que les quedaba tanto por vivir?

Oliver exhaló un bocanada de aire, allí estaba con su traje para los funerales. Dejando que la falta de aire que sentía le ahogara. Había perdido tanto que no era capaz de mirar más allá de su propio desasosiego. Sintió la mano de Diggle sobre su hombro y le miró, aquel hombre tan impenetrable, no era mucho más feliz que él, los dos se sentían devastados, no habían podido hacer nada...

\- Es hora de marcharse. - le indicó su amigo.

\- Voy - asintió Oliver con voz baja y miró una vez más a la tumba.

Una primera lágrima acarició su mejilla y el llanto incontrolable siguió su camino.

_Un par de días antes..._

\- Oliver, no puedes marcharte del hospital, estás muy débil - le reñía John a su lado.

\- Puedo, y debo marcharme. - decía este mientras intentaba ponerse, con dificultad, la ropa que le había traído su hermana.

\- Acabas de despertar de un coma - le recordó preocupado a su amigo, pero sabía que por mucho que insistiera aquel hombre era un cabezota.

\- ¿Y? He vivido cosas peores. Y sé lo que vas a decir, que me tome mi tiempo. Pero Dig, no puedo tomarme mi tiempo. No cuando Roy está en una cama de hospital, muy grave, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, no cuando mi hermana está desolada viendo como Roy se está apagando delante de sus ojos, no cuando tu mismo saliste herido de todo esto aunque simules que no tienes ni un rasguño - Oliver inspiró y bajó la voz con el corazón roto- No cuando Felicity está siendo cautiva por el mismo demonio.

\- Entonces, iré contigo. Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta - le indicó este.

\- Y yo voy con vosotros - Thea plantada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Oliver y con una mochila a los hombros, miraba a los dos hombres de forma convencida.

\- No, tu no vienes con nosotros - le increpó su hermano.

\- Malcolm hizo solo una cosa bien por mi, es enseñarme a pelear. Ollie, Quiero salvar a Felicity tanto como vosotros.

Oliver cerró los ojos, no podía permitir aquello, pero Diggle tenía razón cuando decía que se sentía débil, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para prohibirle a su hermana pequeña que les acompañara

\- Tienes que quedarte con Roy. ¿Qué pasará si despierta? - intentó jugar la carta emocional.

Thea mostró un pequeño signo de debilidad pero se recompuso de forma admirable.

\- Llamé a Sin, ella se quedará con él. Y Laurel prometió que se pasaría a echarle un ojo.

\- Thea... - susurró su hermano. - yo no puedo permitir... si te pasara algo... yo

\- Ollie - le interrumpió su hermana dando un paso adelante hacia él. - Déjame hacer esto, prometo hacer todo lo que me digáis, me mantendré atrás. Pero deja que al igual que tu, pueda enmendar mis pecados y vengar la muerte de Sara, ayudándoos a salvar a Felicity.

Su hermana le miraba a los ojos con una seguridad que apabullaba. Y sabía que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, si tuviera tiempo, pero tiempo es lo que único no tenía. El reloj nunca se detenía...

\- ¿Dig? - Oliver miró a su amigo.

Diggle no estaba de acuerdo con que Thea se les uniera, pero sabía que era muy capaz, sobretodo cuando Oliver la definió como una pequeña ninja antes de marcharse a luchar contra Ra's al Ghul. Y John pensó que, después de aceptar que Laurel luchara por su razones para vengar a su hermana, como él mismo hizo en su día, sería un hipócrita no dejar a Thea que les acompañara.

\- No puedo oponerme.

Oliver suspiró resignado entendiendo a su compañero de fatigas.

\- De acuerdo, pero solo con una condición. - apuntó su hermano.

\- Hecho - aceptó la pequeña de los Queen sin pensar.

\- No te va a gustar. - le advirtió Oliver. Él había estado trazando un plan desde el mismo momento que se habían llevado a Felicity, aunque aún no lo había compartido con nadie, tampoco contaba que alguien le acompañara.

\- Mientras no me digas que llame a Malcolm. - satirizó Thea.

\- Quiero que llames a Malcolm.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? - preguntó Diggle interviniendo en la conversación. Podía aceptar cualquier locura que se le pudiera ocurrir a Oliver, siempre y cuando tuviera una lógica pero llamar a Malcolm Merlyn, el mismo hombre que les había metido en aquel embrollo, aquello era totalmente irracional.

Oliver los miró a los dos.

\- Es mi decisión. Si queréis venir conmigo, tenéis que aceptar mis condiciones. Tiene las habilidades, tiene los medios para que lleguemos a Nanda Parbat y es él único que sabe como llegar hasta allí. Y sí, lo sé, se que es una locura, pero le necesitamos en esto. Y sí, sé lo que estáis pensando ahora mismo. - Oliver inspiró - Pero es Felicity y haré todo lo posible para salvarla, aunque sea asociarme con alguien no mucho mejor, contra quien vamos a luchar.

\- Él merece morir - susurró Thea apretando el puño, con una rabia que asustó a su hermano.

\- Lo sé. Pero que harías ¿Si pudieras salvar a papá, a mamá o a Roy? ¿Le pedirías ayuda si aquello les pudiera salvar?

\- Papá y mamá murieron por su culpa. Y Tommy. Y Sara, él ha estado detrás de todas las muertes de una forma u otra. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que él no acabara con nosotros?

\- Porque es tu padre, porque de forma retorcida te quiere, porque a mi me considera el hijo que nunca pudo tener - Oliver sintió como la sangre hervía viendo como aquel hombre le miraba, a veces, y recordó la injusticia en la que había vivido su amigo Tommy con un padre como aquel incluso muriendo por su culpa. Oliver intentó recuperar su racionalidad, no podía pensar de forma emocional, tenía que pensar con la cabeza y sabía que Malcolm era lo mejor que tenían, quisiera o no - Y porque no tenemos otra opción.

Diggle y Thea le miraron. Y luego se miraron entre ellos. Oliver se puso la chaqueta y cogió sus cosas, había firmado la baja voluntaria. Pasó entre su hermana y su amigo, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Era hora de hacer justicia, de salvar a Felicity y de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo...

Malcolm había aceptado con premura, lo que era bastante preocupante, pero Oliver ya pensaría en las consecuencias de aquel aliado tan poco conveniente. No iba a ir con ellos en aquel viaje, pero les había dado medios e indicaciones para encontrar Nanda Parbat.

Diggle y Thea iban pegados a sus espaldas, los tres se dirigían al avión privado de Merlyn en aquel hangar privado de Starling City, cuando sorpresivamente la mismísima liga de los asesinos se posicionó frente a ellos.

Los tres reaccionaron rápido, Oliver les apuntó con su arco, Diggle con una de sus pistolas y Thea se posicionó preparada para luchar.

\- ¿Qué queréis? - preguntó el arquero.

\- No está bien que sea desconsiderado con los forasteros, Señor Queen. ¿Qué pensarían sus fallecidos padres por sus modales? - Ra's apareció entre sus hombres con esa calma abrumadora.

\- ¿Dónde está Felicity?

\- Traed a la encantadora muchacha, tuvimos que amordazarla porque no paraba de hablar.

Maseo llevaba a una Felicity como si de un saco pesado se tratara...

\- Entiendo que ve en ella, no paró de luchar, aunque sus habilidades no son precisamente coordinadas. ¿No pensó nunca en entrenarla? - indicó Ra's al ghul.

Despeinada, con la mordaza, atada de pies y brazos sin apenas movilidad, arrastrada como si no valiera nada.

\- Felicity - susurró Oliver intranquilo y miró con frialdad a su oponente, apuntándole directamente al corazón - suéltala, Ra's, esto es entre tu y yo.

\- Ella te hace débil Al Saheem. Hombres como nosotros merecemos estar solos - y miró con condescendencia a Felicity - solo es una distracción.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Oliver - No creo que estés haciendo todo esto si no quisieras algo a cambio, si quieres matarme - Oliver dejó a un lado el arco y se entregó - hazlo, pero déjala a ella.

\- Oh, encantador - sonrió con malicia el demonio - no te quiero muerto.

\- ¿Ah, no? - se jactó Oliver - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que seas el próximo Ra's al ghul. Heredarás mi legado, podrás salvar al mundo y un ejército que morirá por ti.

Oliver rió irónicamente.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- Nunca bromeo.

\- ¿Y si no acepto? - le desafió Oliver, aquel hombre no estaba en sus cabales.

Ra's miró a uno de sus hombres y todo fue demasiado rápido, nadie fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo...

\- ¡FELICITY! - gritó Thea

Oliver disparó a Ra's una flecha pero este fue más veloz y la paró con su mano, pero el arquero ya estaba corriendo hacia Felicity que yacía en el suelo después de que uno de los hombres de la liga de los asesinos, le hubiera clavado una espada.

Pero Ra's se puso delante de él.

\- Acabaré contigo -le amenazó Oliver con todo el odio que su corazón podía albergar.

\- Acepta y tu hermana no seguirá la misma suerte.

Oliver se giró para mirar a su hermana pequeña con horror, pero Diggle ya la estaba protegiendo como un escudo humano, mientras los asesinos les rodeaban con sus espadas.

\- Tienes tres días para que cierres todos tus asuntos.

Y con su ejército se alejaron sin más. Oliver se arrodilló en el suelo donde yacía el cuerpo inerte, atado y amordazado de Felicity, sin pensarlo la desató y la agarró entre sus brazos.

\- Felicity, despierta- Acarició su cara con dulzura, pero él sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta. - Vamos Felicity.

Pero no respiraba. No podía hacerse nada.

La observó en sus brazos como una muñeca rota y con sus dedos descendió los párpados para que cerrara sus ojos. No pudo evitar acercarla a su cuerpo con cariño, beso su frente como cuando se despidió de ella para luchar contra aquel hombre que había acabado con su vida.

Oliver acunó a Felicity entre sus brazos, sin poder asumirlo, mientras las lágrimas hacían presencia en sus ojos, su sangre ensuciaba la ropa de Oliver como una marca permanente de lo que allí había ocurrido y él no podía dejar de abrazarla en silencio, solo roto por el el llanto de su hermana Thea a sus espaldas y la negación de Diggle abrazando a la pequeña Queen para consolarla intentado luchar contra su propio dolor.

Los tres estaban rotos, habían perdido. No habían sido capaces de salvarla.

Felicity estaba muerta.

Al día siguiente Oliver observaba como el féretro de Felicity era sepultado bajo tierra, seguido de las personas que lo rodeaban, empuñaron la misma tierra en sus manos y lo tiraron sobre el ataúd. Una tradición judía, que él conocía por que ella se la enseñó cuando habían enterrado a Sara solo unos meses atrás.

Allí estaba repleto de gente a los que Felicity había conocido y la recordaban, aún sorprendidos de la desgracia que había vivido. Con el dinero de Malcolm habían hecho prometer decir a los forenses, que había sido un accidente de coche, era doloroso pero no tanto si supieran la verdad. Que Felicity había muerto asesinada por la única razón de amarle. Oliver sintió un nudo en la garganta e intentó tragar saliva, aquel pensamiento le mataba.

Entre aquellas personas, muchos desconocidos para él, habían otras caras reconocibles. Al frente de todos ellos una desconsolada Donna Smoak que había sido la mujer más alegre del mundo que Oliver había conocido, estaba totalmente rota por la pérdida de su hija. Lyla había sido la única capaz de darle la noticia. Pensaron que era justo que alguien cercano la informara sobre ello. Le dieron la opción de trasladar el cuerpo a Las Vegas, pero Donna se mantuvo firme, su hija había encontrado un hogar en Starling city y ahí es donde debería estar. Cuando vió a Oliver en el aeropuerto al aterrizar, lo abrazó fuertemente de tal forma maternal que le conmovió.

Pudo ver en sus ojos, que ella lo sabía, sabía que su hija le quería pero también, que él amaba a Felicity. Y no hicieron falta las palabras. Ahora, él estaba parado a su lado, porque ella lo había requerido, al igual que allí estaban Diggle, Lyla o Ray Palmer al cual se sostenía ella. Palmer se había comportado pagando todos los gastos y podía intuir lo que vió no hacía más que unos días o cuando les pilló besándose, que aquel hombre tenía sentimientos por la misma mujer que él. Y le dolió porque por su culpa, también se la había arrebatado.

A un lado, se encontraban una afligida Caitlin, al lado de un Barry que intentaba mostrarse fuerte pero podía ver en sus rostro la rabia y el dolor a partes iguales o un Cisco que lloraba con impotencia. Ellos tres eran los únicos allí presentes, además del Team Arrow que sabían la verdad. Joe, Eddie y Iris también habían viajado desde Central City para mostrar sus respetos. Laurel y el capitán Lance se mantenían fuertes con el rostro desencajado.

Thea por el contrario, había preferido quedarse con Roy en el hospital, aún esperanzada que saldría de esta. No podía soportar vivir aquello de nuevo, no cuando había visto con sus propios ojos morir a una amiga, a la que conocía desde hacía poco, pero con la que había formado una conexión muy especial. Oliver la había escuchado murmurar que hubiera sido bonito tenerla como hermana cuando se hubiera casado con él y aquello le rompió más el corazón, él no había pensado en cual habría sido su futuro, pero le dolía pensar que ni siquiera el universo les había dado una oportunidad.

En realidad, la habían tenido, pero él la había desechado apartándola de su lado, si no hubiera aceptado batallar una guerra que no era la suya y hubiera entregado la cabeza de Malcolm...

Pero Felicity, aunque enfadada con él, por aquello, más hubiera estado contrariada si hubiera sido el culpable de la muerte de alguien a quien ella detestaba. Porque siempre lo había visto como un héroe, había creído en él y ahora ya no estaba.

Poco a poco aquello fue terminando. Donna le abrazó antes de irse con Palmer y los demás a una pequeña recepción que harían en el Verdant. Ellos habían ofrecido las llaves para quien quisiera, sería Laurel y Lyla las que se encargarían de lidiar con aquello, ni los hermanos Queen, ni tan siquiera Diggle eran capaces de poder con ello y no era justo que lo hiciera Donna. Así que todos fueron alejándose, hasta que él se quedó a solas delante de la tumba.

Desconsolado aunque incapaz de llorar, se arrodilló frente a la lápida donde podía leer el nombre de Felicity Meghan Smoak, la mujer a la que amaba y a la que no había podido tener, su luz se había apagado y ahora la vida sería un poco más oscura de lo que ya lo era. Si no le hubiera dicho su secreto, si no la hubiera hecho participe en aquella lucha...

Oliver suspiró, nunca volvería a verla sonreír, a escuchar su voz, la misma que escuchaba cuando salía a luchar, la que había escuchado cuando estaba en coma, la voz que le había dado las pistas necesarias de como ser feliz y él no había sido capaz de oír.

\- Es hora de marcharse. - le indicó Diggle cuando apoyó su mano en su hombro.

\- Voy - asintió Oliver con voz baja y miró una vez más la tumba, una lágrima acarició su mejilla y el llanto incontrolable le invadió... - Dame un momento.

\- El que necesites - le expresó John apretando su hombro y alejándose para dejar que Oliver se despidiera.

\- Felicity, lo siento, lo siento tanto... Yo, lo siento... - Roto no sabía que más decirle, no podía.

\- Oliver. - aún podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza, como ella decía su nombre.

\- Felicity... - susurró. Solo podía decir su nombre.

\- Oliver, despierta.

Oliver abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó totalmente perdido de donde se encontraba.

\- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

\- ¿Felicity estás viva? - preguntó al verla delante de él.

La rubia lo miró sin comprender

\- Sí, yo supongo que sí, salvo que me haya convertido en un fantasma. - intentó bromear. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo... yo tuve un sueño muy extraño, estaba en el hospital, estabas tú, estaba Roy, estaba Diggle y estaba Thea. La liga de los asesinos hizo acto de presencia, hirieron a John y a Roy, te llevaron con ellos...

\- Oliver - Felicity se dió cuenta de algo, sintiendo como la intranquilidad la invadía - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

**continuará...**


	14. Hiatus

Por motivos personales y falta de tiempo, no estoy pudiendo escribir. Os pido disculpas, no es falta de ideas, pero no se si es la calor, algo de pereza, cierto desánimo por algún comentario o que no paro mucho delante del ordenador (o una mezcla de todo esto) que estoy realmente muy bloqueada, así que si os parece bien, vamos a tomarnos esto como un hiatus y intentaré volver pronto para daros los últimos capítulos del fic.

El fic no ha terminado, pero necesito desconectar un poco para conseguir avanzar, las ideas las tengo, solo tengo que conseguir plasmarlas. Necesito desconectar un poco de Arrow, también.

Volveré.

Os pido disculpas y aunque sé que posiblemente me salga la típica persona de pues no haber empezado un fic, sé que lo entenderéis todos los demás. Es algo superior a mi y a veces, no puedes luchar contra eso. Lo que sí haré que cuando lo retome esperaré a tener más de un capítulo en reserva.

Además, estoy bastante obsesiva que tengo que escribir y esto no debería ser una obligación y algo que disfruto hacer, solo necesito un poco más de "hiatus" y prometo volver mucho mejor :p

Abrazos y mil disculpas.

Tania


End file.
